Through The Snow
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una nueva incorporación trae toda una nueva experiencia de aprendizaje para la familia, pero Edward, Bella, Toby y Buster no la cambiarían por nada. A veces las cosas más difíciles en la vida, son los mejores regalos. Secuela de As Leaves Fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **3 años después.**

Había algo hermoso en la nieve recién caída que cubría todo lo que te rodeaba afuera. La fresca blancura, donde no había pisadas marcando lo que nos regalaba la Madre Naturaleza. Las luces que brillaban en la nieve recién caída.

El invierno se había convertido rápidamente en mi estación favorita. Solo por el hecho de que los momentos más cruciales en mi vida, últimamente, habían pasado todos durante esta estación. Mi proposición a Bella, ella diciéndome que estaba embarazada. Me encantaría decir que tuvimos a nuestra hija cuando cayó la primera nevada, pero ese no era el caso, de hecho, ella nació a finales del verano. Ella llegó, pateando y gritando a este mundo, justo dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de Bella en septiembre.

Me aseguré de contar todos sus dedos de las manos y los pies, y miré a sus grandes ojos azules una vez que ella fue puesta en mis brazos luego de que Bella pudo sostenerla después de traerla al mundo. Todavía podía recordar su olor, los sonidos de sus gorgoritos, lo largos que eran sus dedos, y la forma en que Bella nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras nos observaba interactuar hasta que nuestra bebé necesitaba ser alimentada de nuevo.

Luchamos con un nombre, ninguno parecía correcto, hasta que Toby entró corriendo por la puerta, todo emocionado sobre conocer a su hermanita.

—¿Ya está aquí? —preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación, Jasper y Alice lo seguían lentamente.

—Sí, amigo. ¿Quieres venir a conocerla? —Palmeé el asiento a mi lado y esperé a que se uniera. Una vez que estuvo a mi lado, con cuidado lo ayudé a sostener a su nueva hermana—. Bueno, Toby, ¿qué piensas?

Miró hacia abajo con asombro, su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, al parecer sin palabras.

Miré a Bella, que tenía una suave sonrisa y una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Simplemente feliz.

Giré mi cabeza de nuevo hacia Toby justo a tiempo para verlo inclinar la cabeza hacia la de su hermana, y besarla muy suavemente y cerrar los ojos. Una vez que terminó, él se enderezó y me miró.

—Ella parece una Rose, toda rosada y suave.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto mientras miraba a Bella, y los dos nos dimos cuenta que todo encajó en ese momento.

—Creo que Rose definitivamente le queda —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Rose Elise Cullen, ¿no crees, papá?

Puse mi mano suavemente en el pecho de Rose, mi pulgar acariciando los dedos de Toby.

—Es perfecto.

Desde el momento en que trajimos a Rose a casa, Toby era todo sobre "deberes de hermano", como él los llamaba. Él siempre se aseguraba de que ella tuviera una manta, juguetes alrededor, aunque fuera demasiado pequeña para jugar con ellos, y cuando ella tenía hambre, se aseguraba de que mamá tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Él incluso trató de leerle mientras Bella la mecía para que se durmiera.

Sentí un tirón en la pierna del pantalón cuando fui sacado de mis recuerdos, cierta personita de dos años quería mi atención. Ella era una pequeña silenciosa y sigilosa, siempre acercándose sigilosamente a nosotros.

—¿Quieres que papá te alce? —articulé además de señalizar.

Ella asintió y señaló hacia la ventana. Ella amaba la nieve. Se sentaba y la veía caer por tanto tiempo como podía, si tenía la opción.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que nos diéramos cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con nuestro miembro más nuevo. Aunque la prueba de audición en el hospital dijo que ella estaba perfecta, nosotros teníamos nuestras dudas. Ella era una bebé muy silenciosa, y no reaccionaba a ciertas cosas de la forma que pensábamos que debería. Ella parecía preferir un lado de su cabeza sobre el otro. Aunque era raro que la sordera y la pérdida de audición fueran hereditarias, Bella estaba segura.

A los cuatro meses de edad, llevamos a Rose al audiólogo de Bella, quien luego hizo una serie de exámenes y una prueba de audición, y efectivamente, nuestra hija era sorda. No lo consideramos como una dificultad en lo absoluto; en todo caso, era un regalo.

Ella era una niña increíble y hermosa, que éramos afortunados de tener.

Rose jaló mi camisa un poco más fuerte, sus pequeñas manos acercándose a mi cara.

 _«¿Salimos?»,_ señalizó, sonriendo.

Asentí y llamé a Toby, quien fue a buscar toda su ropa para la nieve. Mientras los ayudaba a vestirse para ir a jugar, me sentía agradecido por la vida que tenía ahora, y no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Bienvenidas a la secuela de As Leaves Fall! Sé que muchas querían una secuela, así que espero que estén tan emocionadas como yo de saber más sobre esta familia. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes: son 15 capítulos y voy a tratar de actualizar todos los días, ya que los capítulos son cortos.

Gracias a Daniela por la imagen y a Lety por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews en el último capítulo de As Leaves Fall:** Kabum, Pam Malfoy Black, bellaliz, Nadiia16, debynoe, solcito, lady blue vampire, Hanna D. L, Lady Grigori, Danny CullenMa, Vanina Iliana, Merce, somas, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, krisr0405, Chayley Costa, solecitopucheta, tulgarita, JessMel, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, Nayuri80, Cary, lizdayanna, libbnnygramajo, freedom2604, Torposoplo, pauligallegos, kaja0507, JenLaw90, Noelia, danielaMc1, Srita Cullen brandon, Jane Bells, Mar91, rosy canul, Fati, caresgar26, liduvina, fireworkath, Patty, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Bella tomó que Rose sea sorda un poco más difícil de lo que pensé que lo haría. Ella nunca quiso que su hija atravesara por lo que ella pasó. Las pruebas constantes, ser medida para los audífonos, o esperar que fuera una buena candidata para un implante coclear. Temía que los niños se burlaran de ella o que luchara con la escuela, pero Bella sabía que ella era la mejor persona para Rose, ella no se sentiría sola en su sordera.

Cuando Rose era bebé, Bella apenas dormía. Se requería de mí, nuestros amigos, o mis padres para decirle que estaba bien dormir. Ella tenía miedo de dormir, miedo de no escuchar cuando su hija la necesitara, a pesar de que sabía que me tenía a mí, que escucharía si nuestra hija necesitaba algo. Pero lo entendía; ella era la mamá. Ella necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, que podía confiar en nosotros para ayudar.

La primera vez que Rose se rio, Bella apenas lo pudo escuchar con la ayuda de sus audífonos, pero ella colocó su mano en el pecho de nuestra hija y sintió las pequeñas vibraciones mientras Rose hacía sus pequeños sonidos. Y así era como casi siempre las encontraba. Rose comía, y Bella le ponía la mano en el pecho, sintiéndola respirar y hacer pequeños gruñidos. Ellas dormían de la misma forma si Rose no estaba en su cuna. Tenía más que unas pocas fotos en mi teléfono y portátil de ellas justo de esa forma.

Toby no veía nada malo con Rosie. Más bien al contrario, él se designó el profesor de todas las señas de Rose. Se sentaba durante horas a medida que ella crecía y le ayudaba a mover sus manos, y si él no estaba seguro, corría hacia mamá para asegurarse que tenía la seña correcta.

Rose tenía muchos protectores además de nosotros. Buster pronto se convirtió en su guardián, sus ojos nunca dejaban a los niños, y cuando íbamos a caminar, él se quedaba al lado de Rose en todo momento. Bella y yo bromeábamos que ellos compartían un parentesco, ambos siendo sordos, y Buster había adoptado a Rose como suya. A Toby no parecía importarle.

En cuanto a mí, tener una hija sorda había sido una experiencia de aprendizaje, pero una que no cambiaría. Seguro, teníamos nuestros obstáculos con el aprendizaje y el afrontamiento, y con encontrar nuevas formas de lidiar con las cosas, pero aun así amaba cada minuto. A diferencia de Bella, que todavía tenía algo de audición en el oído derecho, Rose no tenía nada. Esperábamos averiguar pronto si ella sería una buena candidata para un implante coclear.

 **~.~**

Una vez que los niños estaban vestidos y listos para salir, Buster llegó corriendo, pasando por delante de los niños y por la puerta en el segundo que la abrí.

—Tendré chocolate caliente para todos cuando terminen. No hay forma de que salga a eso —dijo Bella, riendo, antes de juguetonamente empujarme hacia la puerta.

—Ya veo cómo es —respondí, poniendo a Rose de pie una vez que bajamos los escalones. Toby la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la nieve.

Acababa de arrodillarme para ayudar a Toby a comenzar una bola de nieve para un muñeco de nieve cuando sentí a una pequeña persona lanzarse sobre mí y trepar en mi espalda. Giré la cabeza y sonreí. Rosie era toda sonrisas mientras tomaba un puñado de nieve y la dejaba caer sobre mi cabeza.

Riendo, ella hizo la seña para nieve, y no pude encontrar en mí estar enojado cuando ella estaba siendo tan adorable.

—Me atrapaste. —Levanté mis manos en señal de rendición, mientras ella me lanzaba más nieve, y pronto estaba cubierto, y ella también. Toby estaba demasiado ocupado planeando dónde rodar su muñeco de nieve para unirse a nuestra diversión. Pronto, conseguí que Rose se calmara y tratamos de ayudar a Toby a construir su muñeco de nieve mientras más nieve caía, pero Buster lo estaba haciendo difícil con su salto constante entre los niños.

Con el tiempo, notando que los niños tenían narices rojas y mejillas sonrojadas, les dije que era hora de entrar.

Rose decidió resistirse. Se paró frente a mí, plantó los pies, y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con furia y negaba con la cabeza. Fui a alzarla, pero ella articuló «¡no!». Alzándola de todos modos, la abracé y la besé en la mejilla.

 _«¿Calentita?»,_ _señalicé, y ella asintió._ _«Mami está haciendo chocolate caliente»._

 _Ella suspiró e hizo un puchero. Sus pequeñas manos se acercaron a mi cara mientras ella señalizaba._

 _«Me encanta la nieve. Nos quedemos»._

Bella me salvó llamándonos adentro, agitando la taza favorita de Rose y haciendo alarde de darle un gran malvavisco. Pronto, tenía a una niña retorciéndose en mis brazos que ahora no podía esperar para llegar a su mamá y a ese chocolate caliente.

Mientras subía los escalones y comenzaba a quitarme la bufanda y los guantes, esa misma niña de dos años, ahora feliz, tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, sonrió y señalizó «te amo» hacia mí.

Y en ese momento, mi pecho se calentó, y me sorprendió lo afortunado que realmente era de tener estos niños, esta familia y este día.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Carmen, Merce, ely, Lunna, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, Sther Evans, Cary, Tary Masen Cullen, tulgarita, cavendano13, Noir Lark, Klara Anastacia Cullen, lizdayanna, krisr0405, Yoliki, Adriu, solecitopucheta, maries24, fathy hurtado, Lorenitta22, debynoe, JessMel, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, BereB, Tata XOXO, Kabum, Juliana masen, y Chayley Costa.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Había un zumbido en el aire entre el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad para Toby, la emoción de Bella por todas las nuevas órdenes en la panadería, y después estaba Rose. Toby la tenía toda animada por su primera reunión —que ella pudiera recordar, de todas formas— con Santa.

Toby había estado preparando a su hermana toda la semana. Preguntándole qué quería para Navidad, que, para una niña de dos casi tres años de edad, era una simple petición. Bella y yo pensábamos que ella pediría la muñeca por la que parecía tan emocionada cada vez que la mostraban en la televisión, pero nop. En su lugar, ella quería autos, al igual que su hermano. Todo lo que le importaba era que tenían que ser azules.

Estaba seguro que Santa podría cubrir eso.

—Papá, ¿todavía vamos a poder ir al centro comercial? —preguntó Toby, su ceño fruncido en preocupación mientras miraba a su hermana pequeña, que estaba demasiado absorta en su pequeño mundo para realmente prestarnos atención.

Levanté a Toby y lo puse en una silla.

—No te preocupes. Lo tengo cubierto.

—Ella no se lo puede perder. Le prometí que lo vería, incluso le dije que haría señas para Santa. —Él parecía tan serio, y tan preocupado de que su hermana no tuviera su oportunidad con Santa, que todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, besarlo en la coronilla y sentir mi corazón agrandarse tres veces más.

—Bueno, T, estoy bastante seguro de que Santa tendrá todo cubierto. No te preocupes. De hecho, mamá se reunirá con nosotros en el centro comercial esta tarde, así los podemos ver. —Justo cuando mencioné eso, Bella entró, luciendo absolutamente hermosa. No pude resistirme a acercarla a mí también y darle un suave beso en los labios—. Buenos días, amor. —La apreté contra mí y solté un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Siguen los planes para esta tarde? —preguntó Bella, dejando mi costado para ir y servirse una taza de café caliente.

—Sí. Toby dice que es una obligación —me reí—. Y antes de que me olvide, el consultorio del otorrinolaringólogo llamó...

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron. Ella sabía lo que esto significaba, y podía ver lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba por nuestra hija.

—¿Pudimos conseguirle turno?

—Sí. Dos días antes de Navidad. Quieren una nueva prueba de audición, y tenemos que llevarla el martes anterior para una resonancia magnética, entonces partiremos desde ahí. Sin embargo, todavía quieren que ella vaya al Children's para ver a un especialista, probablemente en enero.

Bella asintió y tomó un lento sorbo de su café.

—Realmente espero, sobre todo, que sea una buena candidata. Quiero que ella tenga mucho más de lo que tuve yo mientras crecía. Sin embargo, estoy nerviosa y preocupada. Ella todavía ni siquiera ha sido medida para los audífonos adecuados. ¿Qué si ella no los acepta? Recuerdo lo mucho que los odiaba cuando era pequeña.

Agarré su mano, la apreté, y miré a Toby, que ahora nos había dejado para ir a jugar con su hermana.

—Deja de pensar demasiado. Sé que es difícil, y que está en tu naturaleza pensar en todo, pero vamos un obstáculo a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, agarró su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto, y bebió un poco más de su café.

—Se supone que nieve más. Eso debería hacer el día de nuestra Rose.

—Creo que le debo otra pelea de bolas de nieve —sonreí—. Solo necesito bosquejar algunos planos para mi empresa, y después te encontraremos en el centro comercial. ¿Vas a estar bien llegando allí por tu cuenta?

Ella se inclinó y me besó, antes de poner su taza vacía en el fregadero.

—Sí. Le pedí a Jasper si podía llevarme. Él tenía algo que darle a Toby, de todos modos.

Pronto, Alice alertó a Bella que estaba afuera en nuestro camino de entrada para recogerla y todos nos despedimos de mamá mientras ella se iba a trabajar. Hice el desayuno de los niños, luego fui y agarré mi trabajo. Ambos estaban satisfechos mientras yo examinaba un par de bocetos, añadiendo detalles antes de enviarlos.

Después de jugar con mis hijos durante unas horas, le dije a Toby que se preparara mientras yo arreglaba a Rose.

— _¿Emocionada?_ —dije y señalicé. Necesitábamos que ella se acostumbrara al movimiento de la boca y a señalizar, ya que esperábamos que leyera los labios con el tiempo, y con suerte, una vez y si ella tenía implantes cocleares, iría a terapia del habla y hablaría.

Rose asintió emocionada con la cabeza antes de saltar y señalizar _«¡Santa!»_. Me reí de su felicidad, llamé a Toby para que se diera prisa, y pronto, estábamos en camino.

El centro comercial era una locura. No me sorprendió, ya que faltaban solo unas semanas para Navidad, pero eso puso a Rose al borde. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta actividad, y de repente, comencé a preocuparme de si era una buena idea, pero Toby me agarró la mano y señaló a donde estaba Santa. Él trató de hacer que Rosie mirara, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada empujando su cara en mi cuello mientras la llevaba por el centro comercial.

Vimos a mi esposa y Jasper justo al lado de la entrada al área de Santa en el centro comercial. Nos saludaron con la mano una vez que nos vieron, y le indicaron a Toby que se apresurara. Cuando los alcanzamos, Jasper se inclinó para estar a la altura de Toby.

 _«¡Toby! ¡Mi hombre!»,_ señalizó, y después le ofreció la mano a mi hijo para chocar los puños—. Te traje algo especial ya que no estaré aquí en Navidad para dártelo —señalizó Jasper, mientras yo traducía. Toby todavía no sabía algunas cosas del lenguaje de señas. Le entregó un regalo envuelto, después miró a Bella, sonrió y cruzó los dedos.

A Toby no le importó que estuviéramos en un centro comercial lleno de gente. Lo abrió tan rápido como sus deditos se lo permitieron. Pronto, un jadeo y una gran sonrisa nos saludaron.

 _«¡Jasper! ¡Esto es tan genial!»,_ señalizó Toby, antes de abrazar a Jasper.

Era un Lamborghini rojo fuego a escala, el que Toby había estado mirando por un tiempo. Pero eso no era todo. Había un sobre con un certificado adentro. Jasper lo agarró para enseñarle a Toby que había algo más. Toby sacó el pedazo de papel.

Jasper nos miró a mí y a mi esposa.

 _«Ya se lo comenté a Bella, y también a ti de pasada, pero creo que esto sería divertido para él»._ Jasper siguió contándonos que era un mini campamento orientado a niños sordos, y niños con familiares sordos. Era solo un campamento de día, y se llevaría a cabo durante las vacaciones de invierno de Toby.

—Creo que tienes razón. Le encantará.

Jasper después pidió alzar a mi hija menor.

 _«No creas que me olvidé de ti, cariño»._ Le entregó la muñeca que ella había estado mirando. Su chillido de felicidad nos hizo sonreír a todos.

Pronto, la fila se redujo, y decidimos entrar para ver a Santa.

 _«¿Todavía emocionada, mi niña hermosa?»,_ señalicé y pregunté.

 _«Sí»_ , señalizó, una sonrisa iluminando toda su cara.

Cuando era nuestro turno, le avisé al elfo de Santa que Toby iría primero, y después mi niña. Le avisamos que ella era sorda, y que Toby señalizaría para ella.

—No se preocupen por eso. Santa lo tiene cubierto —respondió la ayudante de Santa, justo como le había dicho a Toby en casa.

La ayudante de Santa ayudó a nuestros niños a acercarse a Santa y los puso a los dos en su regazo mientras nosotros esperábamos al costado, todavía lo suficientemente cerca para ver.

Santa le preguntó a Toby qué quería y si había sido un niño bueno. A eso, Toby respondió:

—¡Por supuesto, soy bueno! Solo me metí en problemas una vez este año, y fue porque olvidé bajar el asiento del inodoro y a mamá no le gustó mucho.

Me reí, y Bella me golpeó ligeramente.

—Bueno, supongo que no es una infracción tan mala. Me aseguraré de hacerle una nota a mi elfo sobre eso y dejarlo pasar —le dijo Santa, tratando de no reírse.

Cuando llegó a mi Rose, fue cuando la magia sucedió. Él la enfrentó por completo, giró el cuerpo de ella más hacia él, y después señalizó.

 _«¿Qué te gustaría?»_

Los ojos de Toby se agrandaron mientras miraba entre Santa y su hermana.

Rose señalizó que ella quería un auto azul.

 _«¿Estás segura?»,_ preguntó Santa. _«¿No uno rosa? ¿Rojo? ¿Tal vez naranja?»._

Rosie soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, después puso una mirada determinada en su cara.

 _«Azul. Azul. Azul»,_ señalizó, riéndose.

Santa le dio una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillando.

 _«Lo tienes»._ Le guiñó un ojo y les dio bastones de caramelos a los dos—. _Quiero que los dos tengan una feliz Navidad, ¿de acuerdo?_ —señalizó además de decir—. _No se despierten temprano y espíen, tampoco._ —Tocó ambas narices—. _Siempre lo sé._

Antes de que Santa bajara a los niños, miré a mi esposa, cuyos ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas no derramadas, y la besé en la mejilla suavemente.

—Diría que tuvieron una buena visita con Santa.

Ella se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

—Una hermosa visita.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado la visita a Santa, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** krisr0405, cavendano13, freedom2604, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Katie D. B, Cary, somas, natuchis2011b, kaja0507, lizdayanna, Yoliki, saraipineda44, solecitopucheta, Noir Lark, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, debynoe, Chayley Costa, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Adriu, Sther Evans, libbnnygramajo, Kabum, Merce, y Noelia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Con Navidad acercándose rápidamente, la emoción en la casa estaba en su punto más alto. Toby y Rose estaban ocupados ayudando a Bella a decorar el árbol, queriendo tener todo listo para Nochebuena. La visita a Santa en el centro comercial ayudó a construir más la emoción.

Bella y yo estábamos contentos de que ellos se pudieran concentrar en eso y no en la próxima cita de Rose. Eso alejaba nuestras mentes de preocuparse y pensar demasiado en todos los resultados que podrían surgir de la cita.

Solo queríamos lo mejor para nuestra niña. Habíamos pasado incontables horas desde que era una bebé preguntándonos cómo sería su expresión facial cuando escuchara sus primeros sonidos. ¿Estaría sorprendida y curiosa y querría más? ¿O no querría tener nada que ver con los ruidos ofensivos y preferiría su mundo en silencio? Esperábamos, egoístamente, poder ver una gran sonrisa en su cara ante el primer sonido que pasara por sus tímpanos.

Tomando un sorbo de mi café mientras me apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina, mis ojos vagaron hacia mi familia. Toby estaba colgando un adorno de Olaf, mientras Rose estaba jalando la pierna del pantalón de Bella para llamar su atención. Ella quería ser levantada, y sus ojos estaban en el ángel que Bella tenía en su mano para colocar en la cima del árbol.

Bella entonces se inclinó y señalizó para nuestra hija, quien luego asintió emocionada. Mi esposa luego la alzó, sonriendo suavemente, mientras con cuidado le entregaba el ángel a Rose. Ella puso su mano sobre la de Rose para ayudarla a colocarlo correctamente.

— _¿Feliz?_ —señalizó Bella, sus labios moviéndose mientras miraba a nuestra hija.

Rose asintió, después se movió así Bella la bajaba. Ahora que ella había podido hacer lo que quería, corrió desde el árbol hacia mí. Patinó hasta detenerse y me miró, haciendo un espectáculo de que quería que ahora la alzara. Alzándola, la sostuve con fuerza contra mí. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en la garganta.

—Creo que alguien está cansada —expresé mientras caminaba hacia Bella. Una vez que la alcancé, le di un suave beso en la mejilla mientras ella pasaba una mano suavemente por la espalda de nuestra hija.

—Bueno, ya pasó su hora de dormir. No llegamos a casa hasta tarde de la fiesta de la panadería.

—Voy a llevarla a la cama —respondí, girándome para caminar hacia la habitación de nuestra querida niña. Antes de que pudiera alejarme, sentí un tirón en la camisa.

—¿Puedo llevarla? —preguntó Toby, sonriendo.

A él le encantaba leerle, incluso si ella no podía escucharlo. Ella miraba su cara mientras él leía y pasaba las páginas, fascinada con su hermano.

—Te diré qué. Ve a escoger el libro y retira sus mantas para mí, y te encontraré ahí para acostarla.

Su rostro se iluminó mientras asentía, después corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana.

Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar allí, no queriendo sacarla de mis brazos todavía. Sabía que solo tenía cierto tiempo hasta que ella ya no quisiera ser alzada así.

Odiaba ese pensamiento tanto como cuando Toby se volvió demasiado grande para que lo alzara. No sabía qué haría cuando él también fuera demasiado grande para recibir abrazos de su padre.

¿Por qué no podían quedarse pequeños para siempre?

Una vez que llegué a su habitación, encontré a mi hijo sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Rose, con el libro en su regazo.

—Veo que ya estás listo —me reí entre dientes mientras acostaba a mi hija y la tapaba.

Él asintió y abrió el libro mientras yo besaba a Rose en la cabeza. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero todavía estaba despierta. Cuando me levanté, su cabeza se giró hacia su hermano mientras ella sonreía.

—Era la noche antes de Navidad... —comenzó Toby mientras yo dejaba la habitación, la alegría inundando todo mi ser. Llegué a la puerta, cerrándola un poco mientras salía para encontrar a mi esposa, que acababa de terminar de decorar el resto del árbol.

—¿Qué eligió esta noche? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá, las luces navideñas iluminando su hermoso rostro.

—Night before Christmas —le dije, me senté a su lado, la atraje a mis brazos y besé sus labios suaves y llenos. Sus besos todavía provocaban que las mariposas se agitaran en mi estómago, y me hacían querer más de ella, igual que la primera vez que mis labios se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Por qué no vas a comprobar a Toby y meterlo a la cama? Después tal vez podamos robarnos unos cuantos besos más. —Sus ojos brillaron mientras ella sonreía.

—Mejor aún, tal vez podamos avanzar a más que besarnos —respondí descaradamente.

—Bueno, entonces mejor te apuras...

Me levanté, tomándome mi tiempo para caminar a la habitación de Rose, para librarme de lo que mi esposa era capaz de hacerme. Cuando llegué a la puerta, pude escuchar a Toby moviéndose.

—Buenas noches, Rosie. Te amo.

Asomé la cabeza y sonreí.

—¿Ella está arropada?

—¡Síp! Sin embargo, se quedó dormida a la mitad, pero está bien. Se lo leeré de nuevo mañana.

—Suena bien, amigo. ¿Qué tal si vas a lavarte lo dientes y a prepararte para la cama? Mamá todavía está junto al árbol, si quieres decir buenas noches.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración, él corrió por el pasillo hacia Bella. Ella puede que no fuera su madre de sangre, pero era su madre por amor. Él la amaba, y ella lo amaba de la misma forma.

Una vez que preparé a Toby para la cama y lo arropé, encontré a mi esposa en nuestra habitación.

Al abrir nuestra puerta, me encontré con Bella toda en encaje negro. Mi boca de repente se secó mientras mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba.

—Me di cuenta que habías sido un buen chico, así que has ganado un regalo de Navidad anticipado.

Ese era un regalo de Navidad que me iba a tomar mi tiempo desenvolviendo.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, mis ojos recorriendo su cuerpo. Mis manos querían vagar por cada parte de su piel.

—¿Audífonos? —pregunté mientras retiraba su cabello y le besaba el cuello.

—Déjalos puestos. Quiero escucharte, saber que puedo hacerte gemir.

Pronto, estábamos sacándonos la ropa mientras nos besábamos perezosamente, lentamente caminando hacia nuestra cama. Los dedos trazaron las clavículas, mientras los labios seguían su camino. Tan pronto como la última pieza de ropa encontró el piso, la empujé suavemente a la cama mientras mis labios comenzaban en sus pies, y se tomaban su tiempo explorando su cuerpo. Nada hacía que su respiración se acelerara más que mis labios moviéndose desde su rodilla, subiendo por sus muslos y besando suavemente su vientre, justo debajo de su ombligo. Me encantaba provocarla, para obtener gemidos largos y lentos.

Mis dedos exploraron, entre ella, dentro de ella mientras cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo arqueándose hacia el mío. Sabiendo que ella estaba cerca, mi lengua se hizo cargo de lo que mis dedos trazaron solo momentos antes. La primera pasada sobre su clítoris provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Hacer el amor con mi esposa nunca se volvía aburrido. Siempre había alguna reacción nueva que descubriría, o sonido que ella haría, y yo querría comenzar de nuevo solo para llevarla a un nuevo nivel de felicidad. Su cara mientras se venía, sus gemidos y suspiros, la forma en que sus ojos pestañarían; todo era una recompensa, y disfrutaba cada segundo.

Besé un caminó por su cuerpo, mordiendo a lo largo de él. En el momento en que mis labios se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo, embestí lentamente dentro de ella, saboreando la sensación de su calor. La forma en que nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos, el empujar y jalar, nos tenía a los dos aferrándonos al otro mientras nuestro ritmo se sincronizaba.

La forma en que ella pasaba sus uñas por mi espalda mientras movía su pelvis, causando que embistiera más profundo, hizo que un gemido largo y lento se me escapara. Pronto, aceleramos nuestros movimientos, incapaces de contenernos en retener lo que ambos buscábamos.

La liberación perfecta.

Su respiración se enganchó y empujó su cabeza contra la almohada debajo de ella, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras soltaba un largo, profundo y lento gemido. Pronto estaba tan cautivado en mi felicidad como ella en la suya. Besé su cuello mientras gemía, embistiendo contra ella una última vez. Sentí su mano sobre mi pecho justo cuando solté un pequeño gemido más.

Levantándome, miré a mi esposa y la besé suavemente antes de apartarme de su cuerpo suave y cálido.

El final perfecto para un día perfecto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¡Toby es un amor!, ¿no les parece? ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, somas (No creo que fuera alguien conocido, pero Edward ya sabía que eso pasaría, así que tal vez buscó a ese Santa en especial), Sully YM, saraipineda44, Katie D. B, tulgarita, cavendano13, AstridCP, Sther Evans, natuchis2011b, Adriu, bellaliz, Bones1995, Yoliki, Noir Lark, Mar91, Rocio, kaja0507, krisr0405, solecitopucheta, Tata XOXO, PEYCI CULLEN, Pauliii, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, debynoe, lizdayanna, Chayley Costa, Noelia (Ya sé jaja, pero trato de ser lo más neutra posible, aunque extraño muchas palabras que usamos nosotros), freedom2604, May Cullen M, y libbnnygramajo.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La noche antes de las citas de Rose, pareció que no dormí mucho. Si lo hice, fue solo por poco tiempo antes de despertarme sobresaltado y volver a pensar. Bella estuvo en las mismas condiciones, dando vueltas en la cama la mayor parte de la noche, pero aparte de eso callada. Ambos luchamos con pensar en cada posible resultado, mientras aún queríamos lo mejor para nuestra hija.

Me sentía egoísta por desear que ella pudiera escuchar. Quería que me escuchara decirle "te amo", o la risa de su hermano, la voz de su mamá cuando le leyera y señalizara una historia. Quería que Rose se perdiera en el crescendo de la música, o que se abrumara en el cine por todo el ruido y disfrutara de cada minuto.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que ella no lo veía como que se estaba perdiendo de algo. A los casi tres años de edad, dudaba que ella se diera cuenta de lo diferente y especial que realmente era.

Bella, desde el primer momento que sostuvo a nuestra hija, nunca quiso que su hija pasara por nada de lo que ella pasó mientras crecía. Ella no quería que nuestra hija recibiera burlas, luchara para prestar atención en clases, usara audífonos… sabiendo que era diferente a sus compañeros. Pero tanto Bella como yo sabíamos que nuestra Rosie tenía una ventaja al tener una madre sorda/hipoacúsica, quien sería capaz de ayudar y entender más que la mayoría de la gente.

Cuando era hora de despertar a los niños, suspiré y envié una plegaria silenciosa a quienquiera que estuviera escuchando para que recibiéramos algunas buenas noticias ese día, y con suerte, nuestra hermosa hija sería capaz de escuchar nuestras voces pronto.

Bella se giró y besó mis labios antes de salir de la cama.

—Comenzaré el desayuno, si despiertas a los dos gruñones.

Me reí entre dientes, sabiendo muy bien que nuestros dos pequeños monstruos no eran para nada personas madrugadoras. Probablemente lo heredaron de mí. Necesitaba una buena taza de café fuerte para arrancar la mayoría de las mañanas.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de nuestra habitación, girando a la izquierda por el pasillo hacia los niños. Entré a la de Toby primero, ya que él sería más difícil de despertar que su hermana. Estaba acostado sobre su estómago, las sábanas tapándolo a la mitad, con una pierna sobre el borde.

—Vamos, dormilón —dije, empujándolo suavemente.

—¿Está nevando? —preguntó, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, provocando que me riera.

—Nop —respondí, inclinándome para sacarle las mantas—. Así que buen intento.

—¿Está súper, híper frío afuera? Porque si es así, no voy a dejar esta cama. —Una respuesta amortiguada salió de abajo de la almohada, la que luego agarré y tiré a los pies de la cama.

—Estoy seguro de que hace frío, pero si quieres que Santa pueda visitar, será mejor que levantes tu trasero. Pero… viendo que quieres tomarte tu tiempo, supongo que tendré que ir a comerme tus panqueques de chispas de chocolate, y tocino, jugo de naranja, tal vez robar una salchicha…

—Ugh, está bien. Tienes una oferta difícil —suspiró—. Si debo. —Lentamente salió de la cama, se revolvió el cabello y me lanzó una mirada.

—Oye, has tenido muchos días para dormir.

A continuación, estaba Rose. Ella estaba acurrucada debajo de las mantas, un ojo espiando sobre las cobijas. Alguien ya estaba despierta, la mitad de mi trabajo hecho.

— _Te veo_ —dije y señalicé, retirando la manta.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

 _«Soñolienta. Demasiado temprano»,_ respondió con movimientos de mano temblorosos.

Asentí y abrí mis brazos para ella. Luego se levantó hacia ellos, y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

Una vez que todos desayunamos, menos Rose, ya que la iban a sedar para la cita de la resonancia magnética, limpiamos, nos vestimos y yo abrigué a los niños mientras Bella se aseguraba de agarrar todo el papeleo.

Una vez que estuvimos en el centro de imágenes para la resonancia magnética, donde examinarían los nervios en su cerebro y dentro y fuera de su oído, nos encontraríamos con su audiólogo y el otorrinolaringólogo junto con un neurólogo. Solo recibiríamos resultados preliminares ese día, pero al menos tendríamos algún tipo de plan viable para nuestro próximo paso.

Bella llevó a los niños al área de juego mientras yo subía y entregaba todo el papeleo y el seguro. Como Rose iba a ser anestesiada para la resonancia magnética de cuarenta y cinco minutos, no tenía permitido comer ni beber, solo en caso de que no tuviera una buena reacción al medicamento. Ella tenía que ser anestesiada así podía permanecer completamente quieta mientras observaban todo y le aplicaban una prueba de audición especial, también mientras miraban las imágenes de la resonancia magnética.

Estábamos nerviosos de que la pusieran a dormir, pero nos aseguraron que estaría bien.

Eso todavía no ayudaba a los nervios.

Tan pronto como nos llamaron de nuevo, me hicieron cambiar a Rose a una bata pediátrica. Bella la sostuvo una vez que estaba lista y trató de señalizar para nuestra hija lo mejor que podía, de una manera que ella entendería, algo de lo que estaba pasando.

Uno de nosotros tendría permitido permanecer detrás de las ventanas del resonador magnético, mientras los doctores, el audiólogo y neurólogo observaban las imágenes. De esa forma, aún podríamos vigilar a nuestra hija. Bella me dijo que fuera con Rose, ya que ella no podría escuchar sobre el ruido y sabía que sería un desastre al observar a Rose ser anestesiada. Sabía que Toby la mantendría ocupada.

Demasiado pronto, una enfermera vino y nos dijo que la siguiéramos, así que agarré a Rose del regazo de Bella y la levanté en brazos. Ella se acurrucó en mí al instante, sus pequeños brazos envueltos con tanta fuerza como podían alrededor de mi cuerpo.

La enfermera nos llevó a una habitación fría con un resonador magnético y me dijo que la acostara en la camilla. Una vez que lo hice, señalicé para mi pequeño amor, que todo estaba bien. Era solo la hora de la siesta. Ella me dio una sonrisa, pero después soltó un grito cuando la enfermera comenzó la intravenosa y luego los medicamentos para ponerla a dormir por un ratito.

Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, fui conducido a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación contigua, donde podía vigilar a mi hija.

El técnico de radiología fue el primero en saludar, los demás lo siguieron. Su audiólogo siguió asegurándome que todo estaba bien.

Algunas veces, noté que seguían regresando a cierta área del lado izquierdo de su cerebro, miradas de concentración e interés apoderándose de sus caras, lo que solo me puso más nervioso por ella.

El audiólogo aplicó su prueba, usando unos audífonos especiales en ella y una máquina que emitía ciertos sonidos mientras la resonancia magnética captaba las imágenes.

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo… no. Justo cuando la enfermera volvió a entrar a darle la medicina para despertarla, me sacaron de la habitación y llevaron hacia ella.

La enfermera sonrió.

—Ella lo hizo increíble. En unos quince minutos, ella debería estar despertando por completo. En unos cuarenta y cinco, se pueden ir, una vez que coma una tostada o algo.

Asentí mi agradecimiento y pasé una mano por la pequeña de mi hija.

La parte más difícil había terminado. Ahora, con suerte, podríamos llegar a las partes más fáciles. Las partes donde nos decían que ella era una buena candidata para un implante.

Una vez que Rose fue llevada a una habitación para despertarse, fui a buscar a mi esposa. Le aseguré a Bella que todo estaba bien, que ella lo hizo genial.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a nuestra hija una vez que la vio. Se giró para mirarme, me agarró la mano y dijo:

—Aquí está la esperanza.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Ya comenzaron con las pruebas, esperemos que Rose sea candidata para un implante. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Sully YM, saraipineda44, cavendano13, PEYCI CULLEN, Cary, Adriu (con los implantes podría recuperar algo de su audición), Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, May Cullen M, Bones1995, bellaliz, krisr0405, lizdayanna, Noir Lark, solecitopucheta, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Mar91, Bella Swan, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Sther Evans, debynoe, kaja0507, Kabum, Noelia, somas, libbnnygramajo, alejandra1987, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Rose no era la paciente más feliz una vez que la medicina se disipó y comenzó a despertarse más. Estaba seguro que ella no estaba en absoluto segura de cómo comprender lo que estaba pasando o por qué se estaba sintiendo así. Se despertó con el ceño fruncido y algunas lágrimas, y de inmediato buscó a Bella y demandó ser alzada. Una vez que estuvo acomodada en los brazos de mi esposa, la enfermera entró a controlarla, tomar sus signos vitales y preguntarle qué tipo de jugo le gustaría con su tostada. Señalizamos, por supuesto, aunque todos sabíamos que ella elegiría jugo de manzana.

Ella luchó por tener que comer, pero no la dejarían ir hasta que ella tuviera al menos algo en el estómago. Con el tiempo, después de que Bella le prometió que estaría bien y la abrazaría hasta el viaje en auto a casa, ella cedió y finalmente comió. Después de eso, la enfermera estaba satisfecha y nos envió arriba para esperar la próxima cita para decidir cómo podíamos seguir adelante.

Rose se enterró en el cuello de Bella y pronto volvió a dormirse mientras salíamos del centro de imágenes hacia los ascensores.

—¿La puedes llevar, amor? —pregunté, mi mano sosteniendo la de Toby mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

—Estoy bien. Tengo que disfrutar el tiempo que me queda donde puedo cargarla. —Bella sonrió y besó la coronilla de nuestra hija justo antes de que la campanilla del ascensor llegando sonara.

Tan pronto como todos entramos, Toby insistió en poder controlar a su hermana, así que Bella se inclinó para que la pudiera mirar. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, besó su mejilla y regresó a tomar mi mano.

Registré a Rose para su próxima cita, una en la que esperaba que consiguiéramos el visto bueno para los implantes cocleares. Los nervios se volvían cada vez más reales.

Bella y los niños se fueron al área de juegos, donde Toby estaba absorto en la película de Minions que se estaba reproduciendo en la televisión, y Rose todavía estaba dormida, aferrada a su mamá. Puse mi mano en su espalda, sintiéndola respirar, y envié un deseo a quienquiera que estuviera escuchando para que saliéramos de allí con un plan positivo listo.

—Sé que estás estresado, pero piensa en positivo, Edward. Yo no era candidata para implantes, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que ella lo es y podrá escuchar, incluso si no es mucho. Creo que todavía tendrá algo —me dijo Bella mientras miraba de nuestra hija a mí—. Ahora borra esa preocupación de tu cara. Todo estará bien. —Luego se inclinó y me besó suavemente antes de regresar a observar a Toby.

Rose durmió todo el tiempo que esperamos ser llamados, lo que suponía que probablemente era algo bueno, sin crisis de esa forma.

Una vez que la enfermera nos llamó de nuevo, le indiqué a Toby que nos siguiera y pude ver que estaba nervioso por su hermana. Así que dejé a Bella y a nuestra hija adelantarse mientras alzaba a Toby.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, abrazándolo a mí.

Toby asintió.

—Solo quiero que sea feliz y pueda escucharme leerle.

Casi me ahogué con su admisión. Todos queríamos eso para Rose, incluso si nos hacía sentir egoístas. Solo queríamos lo mejor para ella.

—¿Sabes que mamá dice que todo va a funcionar? ¿Que no debemos preocuparnos? —Él asintió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación que la enfermera había llevado a mi esposa e hija—. Bueno, ¿mamá alguna vez está equivocada?

Levanté su cabeza justo cuando entramos a la habitación para unirnos a Bella y Rose.

—Nop. Mamá lo sabe todo —dijo, riéndose un poco.

—Tienes razón. Mamá nunca se equivoca, así que creo que deberíamos hacer lo que ella está haciendo en este momento y pensar en positivo. —Lo bajé y sonreí—. ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar al lado de mamá y Rose? ¿Tal vez despertarla suavemente?

Hizo su tarea, frotando suavemente la espalda de su hermana hasta que despertó. Afortunadamente, ella no despertó gruñona esa vez. Bella le dio un jugo y otro bocadillo, e hizo lo mismo con Toby. El equipo trabajando en el caso de Rose eligió ese momento para entrar.

Todos nos dimos la mano, y luego nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa en la habitación a la que nos habían llevado. El neurólogo puso una portátil enfrente de nosotros, abriéndola y poniendo imágenes de la resonancia magnética.

—Antes de comenzar, solo queremos que sepan que estas no han sido evaluadas a fondo, pero notamos algunas cosas de inmediato. ¿Ven esta área aquí? ¿Y después cuando miran el lado derecho versus el izquierdo?

Afortunadamente, los niños estaban ocupados con sus jugos y bocadillos, así que Bella y yo pudimos permitirnos examinar las imágenes. Sin embargo, no teníamos ni idea lo que estábamos mirando.

—¿El lado derecho se ve más claro que el izquierdo? —respondí, para nada seguro.

—Correcto. Hay una razón para eso —expresó el otorrinolaringólogo esta vez.

Juraba que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y todo pasaba en cámara lenta, y mis entrañas comenzaron a revolverse con mis preocupaciones y miedos a la vez. Bella me agarró la mano más cerca de ella y la apretó tres veces, dejándome saber que me amaba.

—No existe ninguna interacción nerviosa de ese lado. Aunque no podemos estar seguros, creemos que esa es la razón por la que no escucha. Ella podría tener muy, muy poquita audición en el derecho, pero no es suficiente para realmente hacer una diferencia, si eso tiene sentido.

Bella y yo solo asentimos.

—El nervio está muerto. Completamente. No estoy seguro de cómo un implante coclear funcionará para ella, o si incluso lo aceptará en absoluto.

Miré a mi hija y de nuevo a las imágenes.

 _Es una oportunidad que tendremos que tomar._

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Parece que Rosie sí va a tener la posibilidad que Bella no tuvo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** libbnnygramajo, Noelia, Rosy Canul, tulgarita, cavendano13, Sther Evans, somas, Pam Malfoy Black, Mar91, solecitopucheta, krisr0405, Noir Lark, Tata XOXO, Bones1995, saraipineda44, lizdayanna, Yoliki, Jenn Hale, freedom2604, alejandra1987, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Bella y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y luego a nuestra hija, ambos tratando de mitigar la culpa de tomar una decisión tan grande que le alteraría la vida. ¿Nos odiaría si no funcionaba? ¿Preferiría que no hubiéramos intentado en primer lugar? ¿O estaría feliz?

—Sé que si mi mamá hubiera hecho la elección por mí, yo habría estado feliz por la oportunidad de escuchar. Me siento culpable, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que mi hija tenga todas las posibilidades que no tuve. Quiero que pueda disfrutar de los sonidos que la rodean. ¿Tal vez es una bendición que la estemos iniciando en este camino a tan corta edad? ¿Entonces tal vez si no funciona, ella no notará la diferencia? —dijo Bella, luciendo en conflicto mientras miraba a Rose, luego al otorrinolaringólogo.

—No puedo decirles las palabras que quieren escuchar. No puedo, ni el neurocirujano puede garantizarles que ella tendrá mejor audición o algo de audición en absoluto. Ojalá me pudiera sentar aquí y decirles que deben hacerlo, que es un resultado garantizado, pero no lo es. Pero creo que puedo decir que vale la pena la oportunidad, ¿verdad? ¿Que el destino tiene una forma de hacer funcionar las cosas al final? Como mucho, creo que podemos conseguirle al menos treinta por ciento de audición en su oído apto. Estoy a favor de esto. —Su otorrinolaringólogo parecía confiado, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el neurocirujano, quien también asintió.

Eso nos ayudó a elegir. Necesitábamos ese empujón; para hacernos comprender que valía la pena tomar algunas oportunidades. Incluso si tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de fallar, todavía valía la pena seguir.

—Creo que debemos hacerlo —dije, agarrando la mano libre de Bella y apretándola.

—¿Qué tan pronto podemos hacerlo? —preguntó Bella antes de morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Tendría que consultar la agenda, pero lo más pronto, probablemente es a finales de enero. Mientras tanto, creo que deberíamos medirla para sus audífonos hoy, así podemos tener una ventaja y que se acostumbre a usarlos, al menos. —El audiólogo sacó su equipo para medirla para los audífonos, mezclando rápidamente la sustancia viscosa de color rosa que iría en sus oídos.

—Hombre, odiaba esto, cada vez que tenía que ser medida nuevamente para los míos. Era frío y muy incómodo, y olía horrible. —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Rose no va a ser una niña feliz.

Ambos doctores se rieron, antes de que el otorrinolaringólogo respondiera:

—Los dos lo haremos rápidamente. Cada uno tomará una oreja, y de esa forma, con suerte reduciremos el berrinche que hará.

Bella entonces agarró a Rose y la colocó en su regazo. El otorrinolaringólogo se movió a su izquierda, y el audiólogo a su derecha, ambos con una jeringa llena con la sustancia viscosa rosada y una cuerda con goma que iría en su canal auditivo.

Toby eligió ese momento para hablar.

—Papá, yo puedo hacerla sonreír si ella se pone triste.

—Sabes, esa puede ser una buena idea. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —le dije, sosteniendo mis brazos abiertos para levantarlo a mi regazo enfrentando a su hermana. Bella se giró para mirarnos, luego el otorrinolaringólogo y el audiólogo también se reubicaron.

—¿Estamos listos? —preguntó el otorrinolaringólogo, justo antes de levantar la jeringa hacia el oído de Rose, y el audiólogo hizo lo mismo.

Asentimos y ellos introdujeron la pequeña pieza de goma y cuerda en las orejas de Rose. Ella no estaba segura de qué hacer al principio, y después soltó un grito. Bella apretó su agarre un poco mientras trataba de calmarla con toques, pero no fue mi esposa la que pudo consolarla.

Fue Toby.

Tan pronto como la primera lágrima cayó, él comenzó a hacerle caras graciosas, tratando de hacerla reír. Tomó hasta que estaban a la mitad introduciendo la sustancia viscosa en sus oídos para que ella soltara una risita. Su hermano mayor continuó haciendo caras, y ella sonrió, rio y aplaudió.

—¡Todo listo! —anunciaron mientras sacaban la jeringa—. Solo hay que dejarlo solidificar por un minuto, y después podemos jalarlos suavemente y tendremos nuestros moldes para sus audífonos.

—Con suerte ella no hará lo que hice cuando era chica con los míos —dijo Bella, soltando una pequeña risa.

Conocía el recuerdo del que ella estaba hablando. Ella me había contado cuando nos conocimos sobre cansarse de sus audífonos y ponerlos bajo el auto de sus padres cuando estaban de vacaciones, y su papá pasándoles por encima. Ella todavía lo encontraba gracioso, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que sus padres no, con lo caros que eran los audífonos.

Me reí en respuesta, antes de agradecerle a Toby, besarle la cabeza y decirle que agarrara un paquete de bocadillos extra para él y su hermana. Tan pronto como lo hizo, me incliné y besé a mi Rosie en la punta de la nariz, causando que soltara un pequeño chillido, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Amaba a esa pequeña con todo mi ser.

Una vez que el minuto pasó, su médico y audiólogo sacaron suavemente las cuerdas que sostenían los moldes de su oído. Ella apenas lo notó.

—Mi enfermera los llamará mañana, con suerte, con una fecha para la cirugía. Mientras tanto, les voy a agendar una visita para después de las fiestas, digamos el dos de enero, para ponerle sus audífonos prestados así podemos hacer ajustes y después escoger sus audífonos permanentes. Hablaremos más sobre los implantes cocleares y cómo los colocaremos/iniciaremos* después de que se someta a la cirugía.

Sonrió, y luego él, junto con el audiólogo, se despidió. Fuimos llevados a la recepción por la enfermera para agendar la próxima cita.

Me encontré emocionado de que ella recibiera sus audífonos. Eso significaba que estábamos un paso más cerca de, con suerte, hacerle la vida un poquito más fácil. Mientras tanto, ahora teníamos que preparar a Toby para su campamento de día, y Navidad estaba a solo dos días de distancia.

Esperaba con todo mi ser que en nuestra próxima Navidad, tuviéramos una niña alegre, feliz y emocionada, que fuera capaz de escuchar todos los sonidos que pudiera.

Mientras conducía a casa, agarré la mano de Bella en la mía. La apreté tres veces, diciéndole que la amaba. Ella respondió con dos apretones.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que arropé a mi cansada hija, fui a preparar a Toby, pero tan pronto como entré en la sala, mi corazón se saltó un latido. Nunca, en todos los años que habían pasado, había superado ver a Toby acurrucado con Bella. Él la reclamó como suya en el momento en que se hicieron amigos. Nunca me cansaría de verlos a los dos juntos.

Caminé hacia ellos en silencio y me incliné para levantar a mi hijo, que ahora dormía, para llevarlo a la cama.

—Déjalo. ¿Por favor? ¿Solo por veinte minutos más? —pidió Bella, y no podía negarle nada.

—Claro, amor —respondí, asegurándome de que ella pudiera ver mi cara para leer mis labios—. Te iré a preparar un baño mientras tú tienes más tiempo para abrazarlo.

—Lo haré más tarde. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros por un rato? A veces, solo necesitamos algo de tiempo con Toby. Hemos estado tan preocupados por Rosie, él también nos necesita así.

Me senté a su lado, mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su espalda, y mi mano se apoyó suavemente en la coronilla de mi hijo. Besé a mi esposa suavemente, y después suspiré contento mientras mis ojos examinaban la habitación. Noté que Buster estaba bajo el árbol de Navidad, las luces parpadeando en su pelaje. Apreté a Bella hacia mí una última vez.

Nunca llevé a Toby a la cama. En su lugar, nos despertó una Rosie corriendo con toda su fuerza en el sofá a la mañana siguiente.

No cambiaría ese despertar por nada. Era lo mejor verla feliz a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Se van a arriesgar a los implantes aunque no hayan garantías, esperemos que todo salga bien. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Jenn Hale, Yoliki, tulgarita, freedom2604, cavendano13, somas, Florr, Tata XOXO, Bones1995, Noir Lark, terewee, Sther Evans, May Cullen M (es candidata pero no hay garantías de que pueda escuchar), solecitopucheta, debynoe, Jade HSos, Cary, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Kabum, Lady Grigori, y Adriu.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Crecí con un amor por la Navidad, gracias a mis padres. Ellos nunca me dijeron que Santa no existía o nos dejaron atraparlos en el acto. Siempre había un regalo debajo el árbol de parte del gran hombre, a pesar de que secretamente sabía que eran todos de ellos. Creo que quería mantener viva la magia para ellos tanto como lo hicieron para mí.

Pero nada hacía Navidad más especial que verla a través de los ojos de mis hijos. La primera Navidad de Toby me hizo dar cuenta que era más mágico vivirla a través de los niños que en cualquier otra forma. Cuando Toby tenía dos años, fue la primera Navidad en la que sabía que él realmente podría participar. Nos esforzamos por él. Al final, le encantaron las cajas más que los juguetes. Sus risitas y su expresión asombrada lo compensaron.

Ahora, al estar casado y tener dos hijos… bueno, eso significaba más magia y recuerdos cariñosos. Había sido un torbellino de actividades de último minuto después de la cita de Rose. Había regalos de última hora que recoger, entregas de los productos de panadería de Bella, y Toby decidió en la víspera de Navidad, de todos los días, que necesitaba ir a la tienda.

Podría haber actuado molesto, pero en el fondo, amaba que él insistiera que necesitaba salir y conseguir algo para su mamá y hermana. Así que, enfrentamos a las masas de compradores de última hora. Al final, él eligió unas pantuflas para su mamá, y un unicornio de peluche para su hermana, y juguetes para masticar para Buster. Me avisó que ya tenía algo para mí, pero que era una sorpresa y que no quería verme conseguir carbón si me enteraba demasiado pronto.

Antes de regresar a casa, nos detuvimos en una cafetería en el camino. Le compré chocolate caliente y un muffin, junto con un café para mí.

Ayudé a Toby a sentarse en la parte delantera de la tienda, y una vez que estuvo ubicado, puse su bebida y muffin enfrente de él.

—No es tan bueno como el de mamá —me dijo, dando un gran mordisco y dejando que las migas cayeran por su barbilla.

—Siempre dices eso —respondí, sonriendo.

—Bueno, papá, es la verdad. Nada supera a los de mamá. Ella me hace los de extra chocolate, ¡y son perfectos! —afirmó, justo antes de soltar una risita y tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

Dándole una servilleta, tomé un trago de mi café.

—Tienes razón. Y ella solo los hace para ti. Los llama su receta especial para Toby.

Su sonrisa en respuesta me calentó el alma.

—¿Crees que a Rose le gustará lo que le compré? —Inclinó la cabeza, esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Tomé otro sorbo, antes de pasarme los dedos por la barbilla por el rastrojo que apenas se estaba formando. Bella insistió en que me dejara crecer la barba de nuevo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo mi pequeña Rose tomaría ese aspecto en mí.

—Sé que le encantará. Ella te adora, y atesora todo lo que le das. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

Toby soltó un suave suspiro antes de tocar la tapa de su taza.

—Solo quiero que sea feliz. Odio que los doctores la estén molestando. —Miró por encima de su taza hacia mí, un pequeño ceño fruncido en su cara.

—También lo odio. ¿Pero sabes qué? Tú eres un hermano muy especial y amable por preocuparte al respecto. No quiero que te preocupes. Sé que es difícil ver a tu hermana tener que pasar por todo eso, cuando en realidad solo quieres mejorar todo. La vida es así de complicada —dije, mi voz volviéndose un poco aguda mientras trataba de controlar mis emociones—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si tú te preocupas por hacerla gritar de felicidad y sonreír, mientras yo me preocupo por lo que ella está pasando? Que la hagas feliz es suficiente, Toby. Apuesto a que ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de todo lo que está pasando, pero lo que recordará de esto, es a ti haciéndola sonreír, dándole peluches, y leyéndole. Ella no olvidará eso. A veces, todo lo bueno supera con creces lo malo.

Toby extendió la mano para que la estrechara.

—Trato —asintió, sonriendo más ahora—. Pero si ella termina llorando, le voy a decir a mamá que las lágrimas son tu culpa.

Soltando una fuerte carcajada, le hice un fosforito juguetonamente.

—Bien. Con mucho gusto me echaré la culpa de eso, solo por esta vez. —Agarré mi café, tomando un último trago—. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa y preparamos las cosas para Santa?

Asintió y se deslizó de la silla, mientras yo agarraba su bebida y el resto de su muffin para llevarlo con él.

—Rosie puede tener la otra mitad de mi muffin, pero el chocolate caliente es todo mío.

Salí de la tienda riendo, sintiéndome más ligero al instante.

En el momento que atravesamos la puerta, el olor a galletas de jengibre se apoderó de nuestros sentidos. Me acerqué por detrás a mi esposa y la besé en el cuello suavemente antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—¡Edward! Me asustaste muchísimo. —Me fulminó juguetonamente con la mirada por encima del hombro.

—¡Lo siento! Pensé que me habías visto, miraste directamente a Toby cuando entró —le dije, robándome un poco del glaseado y lamiéndolo de mi dedo, lo que solo causó que mi esposa me echara.

Encontré a mis hijos acurrucados junto al árbol de Navidad, jugando con autos.

—Toby, lleva a tu hermana y ayúdala a lavarse las manos antes de darle el muffin.

Los dejé hacer sus cosas mientras comenzaba a esconder los regalos que Toby había traído a casa. Mis ojos se posaron en todos los regalos envueltos que iban a ir debajo del árbol pronto. Esperaba que la magia de la Navidad fuera siempre para mis hijos como había sido para mí, y todavía continuaba siendo.

Poco tiempo más tarde —después de que pasáramos una buena parte de la tarde decorando una casa de jengibre y algunas galletas de Navidad— me encontré acurrucado con mis hijos viendo a Rodolfo en la televisión mientras Bella comenzaba a preparar la comida para mañana y nos hacía un pequeño festín para Nochebuena.

Rose no parecía interesada en el programa. Ella solo se sentó acurrucada en mis brazos, sus ojos moviéndose de la televisión, al árbol de Navidad, a su hermano. Sabía que una vez que tuviera los implantes, y si los aceptaba, ella amaría la televisión un poco más. Después, una vez que ella pudiera leer, los subtítulos serían una gran ayuda.

En silencio esperé que la próxima Navidad, todavía quisiera sentarse en mi regazo mientras veíamos esta película y ella se reiría mientras se perdía en la historia.

—Oigan, chicos, la cena —dijo Bella, después señalizó para Rose, antes de levantarla de mis brazos.

Toby estaba emocionado en la cena. Habló casi todo el tiempo, perdiendo fuerza una vez que su mamá le trajo a él y a su hermana una galleta de postre.

Le estaba ayudando a Bella con los platos cuando Toby entró, luciendo cansado. Me jaló de la camisa, queriendo que me diera la vuelta.

—Papá... ¿podemos Rose y yo dormir en mi habitación? ¿También Buster?

Él pocas veces pedía esto, así que no había forma de que le dijera que no. Bella me dio un asentimiento.

—Creo que podemos solucionarlo. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle a tu hermana a lavarse los dientes?, y yo prepararé tu habitación.

La cama de Toby era grande, así que retiré las sábanas y le llevé a Rose su almohada y su animal de peluche favorito. Después, fui a revisar a los pequeños minions, los encontré jugando con agua en el baño. Me incliné por detrás de ellos y cerré el agua.

—Ve a ponerte el pijama y lleva a Buster a tu habitación. Yo ayudaré a Rosie. ¿Vas a leerle?

—Sí, creo que puse The Night Before Christmas en mi mesa de luz —dijo, antes de ir a su habitación a cambiarse.

Le ayudé a Rose a ponerse el pijama, la besé suavemente en la mejilla y señalicé que era hora de dormir. Ella respondió con un asentimiento y un bostezo; sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dormida.

Unos minutos después, los tuve a los dos acomodados en la cama de Toby, con Buster echado a los pies de esta. Les di a ambos besos y les dije buenas noches, acariciando el pelaje de Buster en mi salida.

Encontré a mi esposa acurrucada en el sofá con una copa de vino, observando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, todos los regalos alrededor del árbol de Navidad. Todo lo que nos quedaba eran los calcetines.

—Te traje una cerveza, y algunas galletas —dijo, acurrucándose en mí una vez que me senté.

La besé suave y lentamente.

—Gracias, hermosa.

Ella sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro mientras ambos bebíamos nuestras bebidas lentamente. Pronto, preparamos los calcetines, dejamos las galletas y la leche para Santa, ambos comiendo otra galleta y asegurándonos de dejar las migas para que los niños las encontraran.

Justo antes de que nos fuéramos a la cama, eché un vistazo a los niños. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, Toby con el libro extendido sobre su pecho y Rose acurrucada en su hermano, mientras Buster estaba acurrucado en sus pies, feliz. Silenciosamente entré y agarré el libro, lo coloqué en su mesa de luz y los besé a los dos una vez más en la coronilla suavemente.

 **~.~**

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto. Fui despertado por Toby corriendo en nuestra habitación y saltando en la cama.

—¡Papá! ¡Los hemos dejado dormir lo suficiente! Y si no quieres que Rose se involucre... —dijo, corriendo de regreso, riendo con entusiasmo.

Bella y yo nos apresuramos a salir de la cama, agarrando nuestras batas en el camino. Una vez que miré el reloj, me encontré completamente feliz de que programáramos la cafetera la noche anterior.

Cinco de la mañana.

Tomé un largo sorbo y esperé sentirme más despierto. Una vez que mi esposa y yo nos sentamos, Toby comenzó a repartir los regalos, y no pude enojarme porque nos despertara demasiado temprano. Los ojos ampliados de Rose y las enormes sonrisas mientras abría sus regalos ayudaron a compensarlo.

Mientras miraba a mi familia entre el papel de regalo rasgado, los calcetines llenos de cosas, los juguetes y todo lo demás, mi corazón se sentía lleno.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Toby mientras me entregaba un regalo envuelto—. Te hice esto.

Lo abrí con cuidado, y adentro encontré un portarretratos con una foto de todos nosotros y una carta pegada con cinta adhesiva dentro del portarretratos al lado de la foto, con la letra de Toby por todas partes.

 **Papá,**

 **Tú haces que cada Navidad sea especial. Haces que esta familia sea perfecta. Solo quería que supieras que te agradezco.**

 **Toby.**

 **P.D.: Mamá me ayudó.**

Lo atraje a mis brazos y lo abracé, besándole la coronilla.

—Gracias. Me encanta. Te amo.

Los niños no duraron mucho después del desayuno, pero una vez que se despertaron de la siesta, estuvieron de vuelta, jugando con sus nuevos juguetes, y no pude pedir una mejor Navidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen la demora. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Merce, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, somas, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Jenn Hale, terewee, tulgarita, Sther Evans, LOQUIBELL, May Cullen M, Mar91, bbluelilas, Jade HSos, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Noir Lark, Noelia, lizdayanna, Adriu, freedom2604, Kabum, kaja0507, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, y ET.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

La semana entre Navidad y Año Nuevo pasó en un borrón. Entre llevar a Toby al campamento de día en que Jasper lo había inscripto, llevar a Rose a andar en trineo y a múltiples peleas de bolas de nieve, y después el pobre Buster encontró los dulces de los niños, lo que resultó en una visita al veterinario. Esa fue una experiencia en sí misma.

Sin embargo, con el Año Nuevo llegaron nuevas esperanzas. Mucho tiempo después de que los niños se quedaran dormidos, besé a mi adorada esposa cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche y ambos suspiramos y deseamos que todo saliera bien el año entrante. Esperábamos que Rosie amara sus audífonos, que los implantes funcionaran y que finalmente pudiera escuchar todas nuestras voces.

Soñaba con eso constantemente. Me imaginaba en mi cabeza cómo sus ojos se agrandarían con asombro, cómo posiblemente lloraría con los nuevos sonidos, pero después se reiría y sonreiría una vez que escuchara nuestras voces. Me tenía que aferrar a ese sueño. Todo lo que quería era que mi niña fuera feliz, escuchando o no.

Unos días después de Año Nuevo, nos encontramos de nuevo en el audiólogo. Nos habían llamado para avisarnos que sus audífonos estaban listos, ya que ella necesitaría acostumbrarse a ellos antes de que los implantes fueran puestos. Era una intrusión tener algo en los oídos todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando el individuo no estaba acostumbrado. Los audífonos estarían encendidos, pero ella no sería capaz de escuchar nada hasta que los implantes fueran insertados.

Mientras nos sentábamos y esperábamos a que nuestra pequeña familia fuera llamada, Bella se giró hacia mí y dijo:

—Realmente espero que ella no se parezca a mí en lo que respecta a estos audífonos, y termine encontrándolos en todas partes.

Me reí en respuesta.

—Bueno, Rosie se parece mucho a ti en la actitud, así que…

Bella me fulminó con la mirada y subió más a Rosie en su regazo.

—No, estoy bastante segura de que lo heredó de ti.

Negué con la cabeza, riéndome mientras observaba a Toby jugando con un auto frente a mí.

—La negación no es solo un río en Egipto*, mi amor.

—Te enseñaré la negación… —se quejó Bella.

Tomé su mano y la apreté.

—Cinco dólares dicen que ella pone los audífonos en uno de sus escondites favoritos la primera noche.

Bella contrarrestó mi apuesta.

—Diez dólares dicen que los esconde en su cama.

Toby habló en ese momento.

—Si yo gano, quiero ir al lugar del trampolín. Digo que los va a esconder en el armario junto a las escaleras. Allí es donde esconde todos mis autos.

Todos nos dimos la mano, mientras en secreto esperaba que Toby tuviera razón. Sabía lo mucho que él quería ir al lugar del trampolín.

Finalmente, el audiólogo nos llamó. Nos hizo sentar y puso a Rosie en el regazo de Bella enfrentándolo a él.

—Está bien. Sé que Bella sabe cómo funcionan estos —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo a mi esposa—. Pero también les haré saber a ti y a Toby.

Toby se puso de pie al instante, orgulloso de ser incluido.

El doctor nos explicó cómo asegurarnos que estaban al nivel correcto, cómo apagarlos y prenderlos, y después nos mostró cómo colocarlos con cuidado en el oído de Rose y luego quitarlos.

Rosie no estaba del todo feliz con eso. Ella comenzó a llorar y siguió poniéndose las manos en las orejas, queriendo lo que fuera que la estuviera molestando lejos de ellas.

Él puso los audífonos una última vez, asegurándose que la parte de goma para el oído interno encajara perfectamente, y lo hicieron. Sin embargo, con Rose tratando contantemente de quitarlos, supe al instante que iban a ser unas largas semanas hasta su cirugía.

Bella trató de calmarla, ofreciéndole un juguete y después un bocadillo para intentar mantenerla ocupada en otra cosa con la esperanza de que finalmente se olvidara que tenía algo en los oídos.

Eso solo funcionó por un tiempo. Ella se los sacó justo antes de que saliéramos de la oficina, una vez que el audiólogo comprobó dos veces nuestra próxima cita con él, que era después de la cirugía y cuando él y el otorrinolaringólogo sincronizarían los implantes cocleares y con suerte funcionarían. Después de eso, le harían otra prueba de audición. Esperábamos ver al menos una diferencia en esa prueba versus la última.

Toby señalizó para su hermana que fuera buena y le dejara volverlos a poner en sus oídos, lo que él hizo, sin demasiado berrinche por parte de su hermana esa vez, para sorpresa de todos nosotros. Con eso, finalmente tuvimos a nuestra pequeña familia de camino a casa. En el camino, él le prometió un poco de tiempo con su pista de carreras favorita, ya que ella se los dejó puestos.

Bella suspiró feliz ante eso. Ella amaba lo bien que ellos se llevaban. Me encantaban los pequeños momentos así, y en secreto esperaba que duraran para siempre.

Más tarde esa noche, a la hora del baño, noté que los audífonos ya no estaban en sus oídos. Me estaba preparando para sacarlos mientras la bañera se llenaba.

Ni un segundo después, Toby entró corriendo con una expresión engreída en su cara, su puño cerrado y extendido hacia mí.

—Entonces, creo que deberíamos hacer lo del trampolín el día antes de su cirugía. De esa forma ella se divertirá antes de eso.

—Seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad? —respondí, sonriendo.

—Justo como dije, en el armario, al lado de mi auto de Rayo McQueen que le gusta tomar todo el tiempo —me dijo seriamente antes de perderlo y reírse—. ¡Sabía que ganaría la apuesta!

—Bueno, un trato es un trato, amigo. —Nos dimos la mano, y después Toby colocó los audífonos de su hermana sobre el mostrador antes de volver a salir.

Puse a mi querida niña en la bañera, y después me arrodillé en el piso para enfrentarla mientras le entregaba los juguetes de baño.

 _«¿Los escondiste?»,_ señalicé, tratando de no sonreír.

Ella asintió, mientras agarraba un juguete que lanzaba agua.

— _Ten cuidado. Los necesitas_ —señalicé, mientras también vocalizaba, así ella miraba mis labios.

Asintió de nuevo, después me dio un juguete, indicando que era tiempo de que jugara con ella.

No podía negarle nada.

Después del baño, le puse los audífonos en los oídos una última vez durante la siguiente hora antes de ir a dormir, cuando los volvería a sacar.

Quince minutos más tarde, después de que se los puse, los encontré en su cama cuando fui a prepararla para ella.

Negué con la cabeza y me reí, una mini Bella por completo.

* * *

*En el original: "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, my love." Denial puede tener la misma pronunciación que "The Nile", que es un río de Egipto, por eso el juego de palabras.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Estamos cada vez más cerca de la cirugía, ¡qué nervios! ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** solecitopucheta (Sole, revisé varias veces y me parece que no dejaste review en el capítulo 7), krisr0405, tulgarita, Sther Evans, bellaliz, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, saraipineda44, Mar91, lizdayanna, Noir Lark, bbluelilas, Yoliki, y Noelia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Era una mañana rara cuando conseguíamos dormir un fin de semana, y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo. La casa estaba en silencio, probablemente demasiado silenciosa, pero la atracción de mi esposa acostada a mi lado, toda linda y cálida, era demasiado fuerte.

Me di la vuelta, pasé mis manos por su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, besándole el cuello justo debajo de la oreja suavemente.

Bella suspiró en mí mientras movía su trasero. Lo pellizqué suavemente, lo que causó que la risita más dulce se le escapara.

—Buenos días —susurré y comencé a besar de su cuello a sus hombros, bajando el tirante de su camiseta sin mangas.

—Mm, Buenos días —dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta para mirarme y besarme en los labios.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que nuestros niños aparecieran, así que tenía que trabajar rápido, pero eficiente.

Quitándole su camiseta sin mangas, besé sus labios una vez más, antes de bajar a su pecho y estómago. Mordisqueé provocadoramente mientras más me acercaba a sus pantalones de pijama.

—¡Papá! —escuché a Toby gritar y gemí. Mi cabeza golpeó suavemente el hueso de la cadera de Bella mientras mascullaba:

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

La risa más suave me hizo mirar a mi esposa. Tenía la sonrisa más radiante en su cara mientras me miraba.

—No trabajaste lo suficientemente rápido, señor.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—¡Papá! —El picaporte de nuestra puerta ahora tintineó cuando Toby llegó a nuestra habitación—. Necesitas despertarte.

Besé el estómago de mi esposa y le pasé su camiseta antes de levantarme y salir de la cama. Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y miré a mi hijo.

—Sabes que el sol ni siquiera ha salido.

—Lo sé, pero sentía que esto era súper, súper importante —respondió Toby, sonriendo.

—Bueno, estoy despierto ahora. Supongo que no tienes el café listo —pregunté, sonriendo.

Mi hijo me miró e inclinó la cabeza.

—Tengo seis años. No puedo hacer café.

—Bueno, necesitamos arreglar eso si me vas a despertar antes de que salga el sol —le dije antes de salir y cerrar la puerta suavemente—. Ahora, qué es tan importante.

—Papá… —Toby se paró frente a mí, con las manos en las caderas—. Vas a esperar mucho tiempo para que haga café, todavía soy más bajo que el armario.

Riéndome, le despeiné el cabello.

—Puede que tengas un punto allí, pero tenía que tratar. Ahora de nuevo, qué es tan importante.

—Uhhhh, ahora no te enojes. —Toby me agarró la mano y comenzó a guiarme por el pasillo. Su comentario me puso nervioso. Para un padre, eran las peores cuatro palabras que un niño podía pronunciar, porque era casi una certeza que el niño había hecho algo que haría enojar al padre. Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos, de todas formas.

Me llevó a la sala, donde encontré a Rose acostada junto a Buster, quien parecía increíblemente culpable, si un perro podía parecer culpable, eso era.

—¿Por qué están los dos despiertos, y por qué Buster se ve como si yo estuviera a punto de quitarle sus golosinas favoritas?

Toby se movió de un lado a otro, sus ojos iban y venían entre su perro y su hermana.

—Bueno, la respuesta a eso sería... errrm, bueno... uhh, vas a querer quitarle sus golosinas favoritas, y a Rose su muñeca favorita, y cambiar mi hora de dormir.

 _Era demasiado temprano para estar lidiando con una crisis._

—Rose me despertó, así que ella ha estado despierta más tiempo que yo. Y cuando me llevó a su habitación... —Toby suspiró—. Voy a ir al grano, papá. Buster se comió uno de los audífonos de Rose.

Estaba sin palabras. Era raro cuando mis hijos me dejaban sin palabras, pero realmente, ¿qué podía decirse en esa situación, además de un montón de malas palabras?

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente seguro?

 _¿El seguro cubre el daño del audífono debido a que el perro se lo está comiendo? Ahí van tres grandes…_

—Estoy bastante seguro. Y encontré el otro en el armario de nuevo —respondió, entregándome el otro audífono.

—Quédate con Rose, y no dejes que ese perro se mueva ni un centímetro —le dije antes de regresar a nuestra habitación.

—Entonces, ¿qué hicieron nuestros hijos? —preguntó Bella medio dormida.

—Nuestros hijos y el perro. ¿Me puedes pasar el teléfono? Necesito llamar al veterinario de emergencia.

Sus ojos se agrandaron antes de que me pasara el teléfono. Llamé y le transmití la información a la recepcionista, quien luego me comunicó con el veterinario de turno. Seguí mirando a mi esposa, quien se sentó allí, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Ella es yo por dos! —dijo Bella, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Me apresuré y me vestí, preparándome para llevar a Buster al veterinario.

Justo antes de que fuera a ponerle a Buster su correa para llevarlo al auto, me encontré con una Bella sonriente. Extendió la mano, y en ella, sostenía un audífono muy cubierto de baba.

—Lo vomitó —me dijo Bella—. Mira el lado positivo, nos ahorró una enorme cuenta del veterinario después de todo.

—Tal vez, pero creo que acaba de añadir algunas canas y me redujo cinco años de vida debido a eso —dije de mal humor, jalándome el cabello.

Después llamé al veterinario, les dije que era una falsa alarma, y luego preparé café. El café iba a ser necesario para atravesar el resto del día.

Para aliviar el estrés de la mañana, les dijimos a los niños que los llevaríamos al lugar del trampolín, pero no sin antes establecer algunas nuevas reglas sobre los audífonos. Les hicimos saber que no era algo tan bueno que sucediera, y que no podía volver a hacerlo. Así que, de ahora en adelante, cuando fuera la hora de dormir, le íbamos a sacar sus audífonos y ponerlos encima del refrigerador. Solíamos ponerlos encima de uno de los armarios donde guardábamos las llaves del auto así no los olvidaríamos.

Teníamos dos días más antes de la gran cirugía de Rose para sus implantes cocleares, así que esperaba que dejarlos jugar unas horas en el trampolín los agotaría y con suerte nos desestraría a todos antes de eso. Sabía que definitivamente lo necesitábamos después de la mañana que tuvimos.

Los niños la pasaron de maravilla saltando de área de juego a área de juego, y de trampolín en trampolín. Bella no participó, y yo definitivamente estaba sintiendo mi edad. Me dolía en lugares que no sabía que podía dolerme, pero no podía quejarme. Mis hijos se rieron y chillaron de felicidad, y cuando llegó la hora de irse, estaban felices pero agotados.

Esa noche, antes de ir a dormir, le di a Buster todo el amor y unas cuantas rondas de lanzarle la pelota de tenis en el patio trasero. Antes de que nos metiéramos por la noche, le agradecí por no tragarse el audífono de mi hija. Lo señalicé, por supuesto, ya que él no podía escuchar, pero dudaba que me entendiera.

Cerré con llave, y después me reí de lo loco que había sido el día gracias a un perro tragándose un audífono. Justo cuando entré en nuestra habitación, me reí una vez más. En broma me pregunté qué habría pasado si la batería del audífono se hubiera agotado y el pitido saliera del estómago de Buster. Me imaginaba que habría sido un caso muy interesante para el veterinario.

—Deja de reírte y compénsame por ser interrumpidos esta mañana —dijo Bella, palmeando la cama y sonriendo.

 _Bueno, ¿quién era yo para negarme a mi esposa?_

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¡Rose es peor que Bella con los audífonos! Jajaja. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** solecitopucheta (Edward y Bella piensan que ahora sería menos traumático, porque en caso de que no funcione, no lo recordará), Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Adriu, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, freedom2604, alejandra1987, tulgarita, bbluelilas, May Cullen M, Noir Lark, Yoliki, kaja0507, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, somas, Kabum, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, terewee, y cary.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Nunca había sido una persona nerviosa. Siempre era racional, nunca dejaba que los nervios sacaran lo mejor de mí. Sin embargo, desde que me convertí en esposo y padre eso cambió. Durante el embarazo de Bella, era un manojo de nervios, constantemente preocupándome. Llegué al punto de que Bella me quitó todos los libros relacionados con el bebé hasta el nacimiento de Rose, e incluso entonces, era un manojo de nervios.

El cambio enorme y monumental era difícil.

Y ahora, después de una boda y dos hijos, me encontraba aún más nervioso. Nervioso tipo nudos en la boca del estómago, nauseoso y sudoroso. La cirugía de Rose ni siquiera tendría lugar por otras veinticuatro horas, aun así me senté en el consultorio del doctor el día antes para un chequeo previo a la cirugía, con el corazón latiendo como si pudiera dejar de funcionar, y el estómago en la garganta. No era una buena combinación, si me preguntas.

Sin embargo, Rose no tenía ni una preocupación en el mundo. Ella estaba feliz jugando a los autos con su hermano mientras Bella y yo lentamente nos volvíamos locos. Con el tiempo, justo antes de que la enfermera nos llamara, tuve que poner mi mano en la rodilla de Bella que rebotaba rápidamente.

—Cálmate, ¿por favor? —pedí, inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla suavemente.

—No puedo, y sé que tú tampoco puedes —respondió, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar después.

—Lo sé. Sé que no es racional, pero es difícil pensar en los "qué si" —le dije con sinceridad, mientras miraba a mis hijos—. ¿Qué si dicen que no pueden hacer esto después de todo? ¿Que tal vez se equivocaron sobre que es una buena candidata? ¿Qué si no funciona?

Los ojos de Bella se suavizaron cuando se giró para mirarme, y total comprensión fue lo que encontré mirándome.

—Lo entiendo. Créeme. Los mismos pensamientos han estado en constante rotación desde que nos dijeron que su audición podría ser una posibilidad real pronto. Pero, cariño, no nos habrían traído hasta aquí si no quisieran seguir adelante.

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón, y mientras la miraba, deseé que ella tuviera la misma oportunidad que nuestra hija tendría pronto. Sabía que Bella estaba contenta y feliz con la audición que tenía y que no le molestaban sus audífonos, pero a veces deseaba que ella pudiera escuchar todo lo que yo podía. E incluso había veces en que olvidaba lo mala que era su audición. Me pateaba después, cuando le preguntaba si podía escuchar algún ruido afuera o hacía un comentario sobre los grillos cantando en el verano, y ella tenía una mirada de anhelo en su rostro. Sabía, en el fondo, que ella no cambiaría nada y que amaba su vida. Para mí, parecía puramente egoísta que yo deseara que ella tuviera más. Quería que ella, al igual que mi hija, tuviera todo lo que esta vida podía ofrecerle.

La enfermera nos llamó, y alcé a mi hija, mientras Bella agarraba la mano de Toby mientras caminábamos a reunirnos con el otorrinolaringólogo. La enfermera me indicó que me sentara en la camilla con Rose, mientras ella tomaba sus signos vitales antes de salir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el doctor entrara. Él pasó el tiempo revisando el plan con nosotros. Solo insertarían un implante, que sería para su oído bueno, en lugar de los dos. Primero querían ver si ese funcionaría, ya que el nervio estaba muerto en el otro oído. Los implantes cocleares funcionaban con el nervio y el oído interno para enviar señales de sonido al cerebro, así que podía ver por qué tenían miedo de arriesgarse en el oído con el nervio muerto. El plan también era mantener sus audífonos junto con el implante, ayuda doble.

La mención de puntadas y cortes en su cabeza intensificó mis nervios una vez más, y cuando miré a mi esposa, podía decir que no estaba solo. El doctor lo notó y nos aseguró que ella estaba en buenas manos, que la incisión en realidad no era tan grande. Racionalmente, ambos sabíamos que podíamos confiar en él, ya que él había hecho miles de implantes cocleares, pero las preocupaciones todavía estaban allí.

Después nos explicó cómo cuidar el lugar de la cirugía, los vendajes y qué esperar antes y después de la cirugía. Parecía demasiado, pero continué diciéndome que el resultado valdría la pena.

Justo antes de irnos, nos aseguramos de hacer una cita para tres semanas después de la cirugía, y luego otra tres semanas después de esa, la última para encender el implante después de la curación. Ese era nuestro final, dentro de seis semanas, con suerte nuestra hija escucharía nuestras voces.

—Ah, antes de que me olvide... —Su doctor se puso de pie y nos entregó una lista de verificación—. No la dejen comer o beber después de la medianoche. Los veo mañana a las siete de la mañana.

—Seré cuidadoso y no alimentaré a nuestra pequeña Gremlin —dije, estúpidamente haciendo una broma, pero eso causó que Bella riera, así que no todo estaba perdido en mi esfuerzo.

El doctor se rio entre dientes.

—Vayan a casa, relájense. Dentro de seis semanas, con suerte tendremos a una pequeña niña experimentando sus primeros sonidos.

Esa noche, ambos niños parecían dependientes, o tal vez solo era yo y mi necesidad de tener a mis hijos cerca con algo tan grande pasando al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Bella lo entendió, y no me hizo sentir necesitado o estúpido por querer a mis hijos cerca. Entonces, decidimos hacer un fuerte con mantas en la sala y acampamos ahí.

La alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente demasiado pronto. Con sueño, Bella y yo nos preparamos, mientras dejábamos a los pequeños dormir un poco más de tiempo. Veinte minutos antes de salir por la puerta, despertamos a los niños. Toby no era el más feliz, pero cuando le dijimos que iba a pasar el rato con Jasper mientras Rose estaba en cirugía, lo compensó por despertarse tan temprano.

Lo dejamos, después de que le diera muchos besos a su hermana y le deseara suerte. Luego, demasiado pronto, estábamos en el hospital. Los nervios me abrumaron una vez más, y mientras cargaba a mi hija dormida, apreté la mano de mi esposa mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada, a los ascensores y hasta la sala de cirugía.

Tenía que tomar un momento a la vez para superar este día. Primero, registrarla para la cirugía, la cirugía, el posoperatorio, y después trasladarla al piso para pasar la noche. Solo esperaba que todo transcurriera sin contratiempos.

Emocionalmente, Bella y yo éramos un desastre pero estábamos haciendo todo lo posible para mantenernos controlados, sin querer alterar a Rose. Ella era la única que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y la última cosa que quería era que llorara.

Fuimos llamados, y le tomaron los signos vitales y una muestra de sangre. Rose no estaba para nada feliz por eso, pero Bella pudo distraerla mientras le sacaban sangre, y le ponían una intravenosa.

Todo se estaba volviendo más y más real, pronto mi hija sería sedada, cortada, y con suerte, el implante funcionaría.

Demasiado pronto, nos dijeron que nos despidiéramos y que la veríamos pronto. Tanto Bella como yo besamos a nuestra hija, le señalizamos que la amábamos y que la veríamos pronto. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, Rose fue llevada a cirugía y nosotros fuimos guiados a la sala de espera.

La siguiente hora pasó lento, y caminé de un lado a otro mientras Bella me observaba, su pierna derecha rebotando con nerviosismo.

Mientras esperábamos, recordé el fiasco con Buster y el audífono. Bella me hizo dejarle un mensaje al audiólogo sobre el audífono, quien luego me devolvió rápidamente la llamada diciéndome que usara una toallita con cloro para limpiarlo y que después lo pusiera a secar. Dijo que eso debería estar bien, y que si no, lo llevara. Al parecer, no éramos los primeros en llamarlo con ese problema. Y él tenía razón, funcionó y cargó bien durante la noche.

—¿Señor y señora Cullen?

Giré la cabeza, notando que el doctor estaba parado allí, esperándonos y sonriendo.

—Todo salió bien. La inserción fue tan bien como esperábamos. Ella está siendo llevada a recuperación. Podrán verla pronto.

Le agradecimos, y me di la vuelta para abrazar y besar a mi esposa.

Treinta minutos después, una enfermera vino y nos llevó de vuelta a recuperación para ver a Rose. En el momento que entramos, Rose soñolientamente abrió los ojos.

Todas las preocupaciones se desvanecieron en cuanto ella sonrió y levantó los brazos hacia su mamá.

 _Un obstáculo superado, algunos más por venir._

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Al parecer todo salió bien, ahora esperemos que funcione el implante. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cary, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, rosy canul 10, Adriu, solecitopucheta, Noir Lark, alejandra1987, cavendano13 (Si es como la madre, probablemente ella se lo dio. jajaja), Noelia, terewee, lizdayanna, somas, Kabum, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Sther Evans, Yoliki, Mar91, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Noelia (Igualmente para vos, espero que estés disfrutando el fin de semana largo. Me gustan los dos, pero prefiero los de membrillo, ¿y vos?), freedom2604, miop, y debynoe.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

La noche en el hospital con Rose no fue nada fácil. Ella durmió la mayor parte de la tarde después de la cirugía, debido a que los medicamentos la hacían sentir somnolienta, pero cuando finalmente llegó la hora de comer, ella no quería. Bella y yo sabíamos que se debía principalmente al entorno desconocido, y probablemente a la forma en que los calmantes y los efectos secundarios de la cirugía la hacían sentir, y ella no estaba segura de cómo procesarlo.

Toby trató de aliviarlo para ella. Cuando Jasper y Alice vinieron a visitar, él le pidió a Jasper que lo llevara a casa para conseguir algunas cosas para su hermana. Regresaron y Toby tenía sus brazos llenos de cosas, incluyendo la manta favorita de su hermana, su osito de peluche y su vasito, además de una bolsa de autitos de juguete que había hecho que Jasper cargara. Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron al ver lo mucho que Toby realmente adoraba y cuidaba a su hermana.

Mi hijo ignoró a todos los demás y se concentró en Rose. Colocó su manta en la camilla, me pidió que llenara su vasito, y puso su osito de peluche junto a ella. Después se subió y mantuvo los brazos abiertos para ella. Cuando ella se acurrucó en él, lo abrazó con fuerza, y él no la soltó.

—Te amo, Rosie —dijo Toby, su cabeza sobre la de su hermana.

Los dos se acostaron así por un rato. Él finalmente consiguió que ella comenzara a mordisquear su cena, haciéndole caras graciosas cuando conseguía que comiera un bocado, pero una vez que ella terminó, estaba de mal humor y llorando, y solo quería a su mamá.

Bella la tomó en sus brazos y trató sin éxito de calmarla. Rose la abrazó con fuerza y no la soltó. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmar a mi hija mientras estaba en los brazos de su madre, pero una vez más, ella no estaba aceptándolo. Cuando una enfermera entró a decir que ella estaba lista para su próxima dosis de calmantes, fue cuando todos lo entendimos.

Ella no estaba segura de cómo procesar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, por lo tanto, eso desencadenó un colapso. No podía culparla en absoluto, sabiendo que yo estaría igual de malhumorado.

Una vez que le dieron el medicamento, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sus brazos se aflojaron alrededor de su mamá. Bella me asintió entonces para que la ayudara a acostarla, así no molestábamos la intravenosa que estaba en ese momento en su pequeño brazo.

Durante todo el episodio, nos habíamos olvidado que Jasper y Alice todavía estaban visitando. Me disculpé, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

—¿Por qué no me dejas llevar a Toby a nuestra casa? Jasper tiene un nuevo juego que quería enseñarle, de todos modos, y creo que ustedes podrían usar un pequeño descanso —dijo Alice, asintiendo hacia Rosie y Bella—. Solo llámennos cuando estén yendo a casa y lo llevaremos entonces. Le hice que trajera un pijama y ropa para mañana.

Miré a Toby, quien ahora estaba acostado junto a su hermana en la camilla, abrazándola suavemente. Me acerqué a la pequeña camilla y coloqué mi mano en su espalda, inclinándome para susurrarle.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres ir a casa con Jasper y Alice por la noche?

Él asintió, la preocupación apoderándose de su dulce rostro.

—¿Pero Rosie estará bien? ¿Y si ella tiene miedo?

Lo amaba mucho por siempre preocuparse por su hermanita. Hacía que mi corazón estallara por lo mucho que quería protegerla. Lo levanté suavemente y lo alejé de Rose, hacia mis brazos.

—Mamá y yo estaremos aquí toda la noche. Te llamaré a primera hora de la mañana para decirte cómo está. Probablemente va a dormir el resto de la noche debido a los medicamentos que le están dando. Ve a divertirte con Jasper y Alice. Tal vez se detengan por un helado.

Asintió de nuevo, luego me pidió que lo bajara, pero no antes de abrazarme y decirme que me amaba. Observé mientras caminaba hacia Bella y hacía lo mismo. Ellos tuvieron su propia conversación, antes de abrazarse una vez más.

 _«Gracias. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda y la de Alice»,_ señalicé para Jasper.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, levantando las manos para señalizar.

 _«No es molestia. Quiero a esos niños. Me aseguraré de que tenga una buena noche. Incluso fui y compré Thor: Ragnarok. Él me estaba contando en el auto que Loki es el mejor»._ Jasper se rio. _«Tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Y hazle saber a la pequeña señorita que la queremos»._

Asentí y señalicé buenas noches, y se fueron poco después.

Rosie se despertó algunas veces durante la noche, probablemente debido al dolor y a golpear su cabeza mientras dormía. Eventualmente, renunciamos a dormir, y decidí sostener a mi hija en mis brazos toda la noche. Durmió profundamente hasta la mañana entonces.

El doctor vino justo después del desayuno. La revisó, pasando suavemente sus dedos por el lugar de la cirugía.

—Se ve bien —nos dijo, asintiendo mientras echaba un vistazo a su historia médica—. No se olviden de limpiarlo. Asegúrense de leer los papeles del cuidado posterior y llámenme si hay algún problema o preocupación. Las suturas deberían disolverse por sí mismas.

Fuimos dados de alta poco después, y Alice y Jasper, junto con Toby, nos encontraron en casa. Pasamos el resto del día jugando y viendo películas, tratando de mantener la vida normal para nuestra niña.

 **~.~**

Tres semanas pasaron sorprendentemente rápido y Rose nos mantuvo alerta. Ella estaba constantemente en movimiento y peleaba cuando teníamos que limpiar el lugar de la sutura, pero aparte de eso, era como si ella nunca hubiera tenido la cirugía en primer lugar.

En la revisión de la tercera semana, nos dieron el alta. Aunque todavía estaba sensible, estaba limpia y curada perfectamente. Las suturas se habían disuelto y la hinchazón estaba bajando.

Cuando estábamos saliendo para corroborar la próxima cita, y con suerte la última por un tiempo, el otorrinolaringólogo nos detuvo en el pasillo.

—¿Están listos, chicos? ¿Emocionados?

Bella habló primero.

—Todo los que quiero es que ella sea feliz. Si esto funciona y ella escucha, mi vida estará realizada. No podré contener mi felicidad. Pero si no lo hace, todavía me aseguraré de que tenga la mejor vida posible, llena de amor y toda la diversión.

Agarré a mi esposa y la atraje hacia mí.

—Estoy emocionado. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, sobre su futuro.

El doctor luego se arrodilló ante Toby.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Toby respondió tímidamente:

—Tengo tantas cosas que reproducir para ella, ¡no puedo esperar! ¿Y si no le gustan los ruidos del sable de luz?

El doctor se rio.

—Bueno, apuesto a que le gustarán. Ella es como la princesa Leia y la fuerza es fuerte dentro de ella.

Toby sonrió, y dejamos ese consultorio con la sensación más alentadora.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Aww, Toby es el mejor hermano, ¿no les parece? ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, solecitopucheta, alejandra1987, Isabelfromnowon, saraipineda44, lizdayanna, May Cullen M, Adriu, krisr0405, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Debi Campos, Mar91, Noir Lark, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Noelia, freedom2604, Yoliki, kaja0507, BereB, miop, Sther Evans, y terewee.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Habían pasado tres semanas.

Tres semanas de estrés. Tres semanas de tratar de mantener un sentido de normalidad para los niños, y tres semanas de tratar de no levantar nuestras esperanzas.

Bella era especialmente un manojo de nervios. Abrazaba constantemente a nuestros dos hijos, pero se quedaba más con Rose. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando abrazaba a nuestra hija, y sabía que era porque ella quería que tuviera el mundo, que escuchara todo lo que pudiera, que tuviera esta increíble oportunidad y que sacara el máximo provecho de esta vida.

Toby, por otro lado, era una bola de emoción. No pasó un momento en el que no preguntara si su hermana podría escuchar esto pronto, o qué sonido yo pensaba que le gustaría más. Durante las últimas tres semanas, hubo varias ocasiones en donde lo encontré revisando nuestros DVD y separando los que quería que su hermana viera, ya que, según sus palabras, tenían los mejores efectos de sonido.

Una noche, unos días antes de nuestra gran cita para encender los implantes, encontré a Toby en su habitación, sentado en la cama y sosteniendo una copia de El despertar de la fuerza. Entré y me senté a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —pregunté, mis ojos buscando en su cara.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo elegir lo que quiero que vea ese primer día. Esta… —Entonces levantó una copia de Capitán América: El primer vengador—. O esta. Sin embrago, creo que le gustaría más Rey*. Además de todos los sonidos geniales de sable de luz.

Sentí que mi corazón estallaba de amor. Todavía no podía entender lo afortunado que era de tener una vida increíble con una familia igualmente increíble. De alguna manera, fui elegido para tener lo mejor, para tener hijos que se amaran mucho entre sí, y una esposa que hacía que cada día fuera mejor que el anterior.

—Me encanta cómo quieres asegurarte de que ella escuche todo. Que quieras que experimente tus películas favoritas de la forma que lo haces. Esto me hace feliz. Al mismo tiempo, Toby, quiero que recuerdes que podría sentirse abrumada si su implante se enciende y funciona. Piensa en todos los nuevos sonidos que la bombardearán. Puede sentirse un poco asustada.

Asintió y miró hacia la cama.

—Lo sé. Yo solo... quiero que sea feliz. Sé que es feliz ahora, pero realmente quiero que vea algo y sea feliz y se ría y exclame a todo lo que hago. Quiero que escuche, pero no estaré enojado si no lo hace. —Luego se enderezó, se arrastró hacia mí y se sentó en mi regazo, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me sorprendes? ¿Lo desinteresado que eres? Nunca en todos mis años pensé que tendría esta vida. ¿Y sabes qué, Toby? Desde el momento que naciste, has hecho mi vida infinitamente mejor. En tanta formas, que ni siquiera puedo enumerarlas a todas. ¿Pero sabes lo que realmente completó mi vida? —le pregunté, apretándolo hacia mí, lo que provocó que su cara se girara hacia la mía y sus grandes ojos permaneciera pegados a mí—. Fue el momento en que viste a tu hermanita por primera vez. No te importó si ella tenía diez dedos en las manos o los pies, o si tenía el mismo color de cabello o de ojos. Todo lo que querías desde el momento que la viste, era sostenerla. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste la primera vez que la sostuviste?

Mi hijo negó con la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos.

»Me miraste, y luego a tu mamá, y dijiste: "ella es perfecta". —Comencé a sentirme un poco ahogado mientras observaba la cara de mi hijo—. Te inclinaste y besaste su cabeza, después te negaste a dejarla hasta que ella necesitó ser alimentada. Ni siquiera dejaste que la enfermera la tomara. Ustedes se unieron desde ese momento. Nada puede separarlos. Y por eso sé que no importa lo que pase con el implante, tú estarás ahí para ella, guiándola y ayudándola a través de esta locura llamada vida.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, y después se estrelló contra mí. Sabía que el estrés de las últimas semanas y los nervios estaban afectando a todos, porque todos queríamos lo mejor para nuestra Rose. Pero pasara lo que pasara, todavía seríamos una familia, y todavía nos amaríamos igual, si no más.

Esa noche, encontré a Toby revisando a Rose, asegurándose de que estaba cómoda antes de volver a su habitación. Tenía el presentimiento de que tendríamos muchas noches de él revisando constantemente a su hermana.

Los próximos días pasaron más lento de lo que me habría gustado. Sentía que habíamos tardado años para llegar a donde estábamos ahora. Debido a que Toby había regresado a la escuela después de las vacaciones de invierno, él nos hizo prometer que iría a la cita de su hermana, incluso si era durante el horario escolar. Bella y yo decidimos que se quedara en casa ese día. Pensamos que estaría demasiado nervioso y preguntándose cómo iban las cosas para concentrarse en la escuela, de todos modos.

La mañana de la cita, yací en la cama y abracé a mi esposa antes de despertar a los niños. Me incliné y le besé el cuello suavemente, mis brazos acercándola más a mí mientras hacíamos cucharita.

—Te amo mucho.

Tarareó y giró la cabeza así podía besar sus labios. Ella respondió con su forma de decir "te amo", que era apretando mi mano tres veces. Era nuestra cosa, y el momento parecía requerir silencio. Simplemente yacimos allí, abrazándonos, respirándonos mientras nos reconectábamos antes de comenzar un día que podría cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas.

Con el tiempo, nos levantamos y vestimos. Justo antes de salir de la habitación, la agarré y la besé una vez más, por más tiempo y más lento que antes.

—Pase lo que pase, estoy muy agradecido por ustedes. Si ella escucha, si este implante funciona, mi felicidad no tendrá límites. Si no lo hace, nada cambia, ella todavía es nuestra Rose. Siempre será nuestra Rose.

Bella sonrió, una lágrima descendió lentamente por su mejilla.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre hoy. Apenas dormí anoche. Mi estómago es una bola de nervios, pero Rose siempre ha estado llena de sorpresas. ¿Por qué debería parar ahora?

Mi esposa tenía un punto. Me reí y agarré su mano, jalándola detrás de mí antes de ir por caminos separados: yo a la habitación de Rose, ella a la de Toby.

Rose se despertó lentamente e inmediatamente quiso que la alzara. La abracé, besando su cabeza suavemente mientras salía hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. La senté, señalizándole que la amaba y buenos días. Toby llegó unos minutos después, luciendo somnoliento y tratando de despertarse.

El desayuno fue un asunto lento, pero Toby y Rose jugaron con sus autos mientras comían. No pude encontrar en mí decirles que no. Ellos necesitaban este momento.

En el camino a los doctores más tarde esa mañana, Toby estaba en silencio, pero sostenía la mano de su hermana, mirándola contantemente. Bella miraba por la ventana mientras yo conducía. Era un desastre de nervios, y cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor, tenía la necesidad de estacionarme y simplemente agarrar a mi hija y abrazarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que nos llamaran una vez que estuvimos en el consultorio del doctor. Teníamos que asegurarnos que todo estuviera alineado y que encajara perfectamente antes de encender el dispositivo. Sus audífonos estaban puestos y estábamos listos para comenzar. La técnica se giró hacia la computadora, abriendo un programa antes de volverse hacia nosotros y colocar el dispositivo real en el implante. Rose estaba en el regazo de Bella, no del todo segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero mi esposa tenía sus brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de nuestra hija. Toby estaba en mi regazo, y estábamos en una silla enfrente de Rose y Bella.

—¿Estamos listos? ¿Lo enciendo? —preguntó la técnica justo antes de que hubiera un golpe en la puerta. Era el otorrinolaringólogo de Rose.

—No podía perderme el gran momento —dijo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando entró y cerró la puerta.

—Está bien. Lo voy a encender ahora. —La técnica se giró hacia la computadora, movió el mouse y escuché el clic mientras ella presionaba lo que fuera que hiciera en el programa.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio por la anticipación.

Supe el momento en que mi hija pudo escuchar. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y miró alrededor de la habitación mientras trataba de encontrar la fuente del ofensivo sonido.

—Hola, mi pequeño amor —dije, no señalizando, sino vocalizando. En el momento que ella notó mi voz, comenzó a llorar. Era algo nuevo para ella, aterrador y abrumador, así que no podía culparla. Apuesto a que estaba sintiendo un millón de cosas a la vez y no estaba para nada segura de cómo procesarlas todas.

Escuché un sollozo y me giré hacia Bella, encontrándola sosteniendo a mi hija en sus brazos con la cabeza de Rose acurrucada bajo su cuello. Bella la estaba besando por toda la cara.

Toby se asustó. Se había bajado de mi regazo y escondido detrás de mí, sin saber qué hacer, así que lo acerqué para enfrentarme.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió, y después tomó una gran y calmante respiración justo antes de acercarse a su hermana. Colocó suavemente su mano en la espalda de ella y dijo casi en voz demasiado baja:

—Te amo, hermana.

En ese momento, mis emociones sacaron lo mejor de mí, y las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí. No habría cambiado los últimos cinco minutos por todo el oro del mundo.

* * *

 ***Rey:** es un personaje ficticio de la saga Star Wars, protagonista de la película Star Wars: el despertar de la Fuerza.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Por fin llegó el gran momento, y Rose puede escuchar. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo? Recuerden que ya estamos llegando al final. :(

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** miop, tulgarita, Isabelfromnowon, freedom2604, Sther Evans, natuchis2011b, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, cavendano13, lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Debi Campos, Noir Lark, solecitopucheta, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Rocio, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Jenn Hale, Adriu, Kabum, Noelia, terewee, Cary, Jade HSos, y Reno Alvarez.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Me gustaría haber dicho que las últimas semanas con Rose habían sido fáciles, que ella se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar nuevas cosas sin complicaciones. Desafortunadamente, hubo muchos llantos, berrinches y directamente ignorarnos. Sabía que no podía culparla. Su mundo estaba cambiando rápidamente, y tenía que ser aterrador para una niña pequeña atravesar por todos los cambios que ahora se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Sabía que si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, también estaría muy desorientado y asustado.

Deseaba, de alguna forma, poder hacer todo más fácil para ella, pero también sabía que esencialmente teníamos que pasar por todas las metas que no habíamos alcanzado cuando ella era un bebé, si hubiera podido escuchar perfectamente.

Aun así no habría cambiado a mi ángel por nada. Ella traía una sonrisa a cada día y llenaba mi corazón con amor, incluso cuando gritaba y lloraba.

La primera vez que ella lloró y lo escuchó, se detuvo por un minuto, se quedó totalmente en silencio, y después gritó y lloró de nuevo. Creo que fue el momento en que ella se dio cuenta: _«¡Oye! Yo también puedo hacer ruido. ¡Soy yo a la que estoy escuchando!»._

Bella creía que los berrinches y su mal comportamiento eran su forma de escucharse; que Rose todavía estaba comprendiendo que ella _podía_ escucharse.

Desde el momento en que salimos del consultorio del doctor la tarde en que se encendió el implante, comenzamos a hablar con Rose, además de señalizar, para permitirle acostumbrarse a nuestras voces e insertar la pronunciación con las señas. También buscamos una fonoaudióloga que se especializara en trabajar con niños sordos/hipoacúsicos. La primera cita de Rose se acercaba rápidamente, pero primero, teníamos que llevarla a otra prueba de audición, solo para ver cuánto le funcionaban los audífonos y el implante. Nos dijeron, que a lo sumo, tal vez solo escucharía al treinta por ciento, lo que era mejor que nada, y lo que Bella actualmente podía escuchar en su oído derecho, incluso con sus audífonos.

Había sido una adaptación para todos nosotros. Lentamente estábamos volviendo a hablar, así Rose podía escuchar y aprender pronunciación.

Toby seguía siendo el protector de su hermana. Cuando ella lloraba o comenzaba a sentirse frustrada, él le traía su juguete favorito o trataba de que se interesara en un juego. A veces funcionaba, otras veces, no tanto, pero la única cosa que llamaba su atención era Star Wars. Toby había dicho que a ella le gustarían los ruidos del sable de luz. Desde la semana después de que su implante fuera encendido, habían visto _El despertar de la fuerza_ casi todos los días. Ella se embelesaba por completo, a pesar de que realmente no la entendía, ni le importaba. Parecía como si solo estuviera allí por los efectos de sonido. Si eso la hacía feliz, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

La primera vez que Buster ladró, porque Toby y yo estábamos jugando un poco rudo, fue la primera vez que había visto a mi Rosie asustada. Ella no estaba segura de qué hacer; si debería gritar o llorar, o correr, optó por tirarse al piso y llorar. Pasó el resto de esa tarde pegada a Bella. Buster, podía decir, se sentía horrible. Él siguió tratando de acercarse y lamerla, pero Rose no lo aceptaba.

Sin embargo, más tarde esa noche, lo encontré acurrucado junto a sus pies en la cama. Todo estaba perdonado.

Estábamos aprendiendo rápidamente cuál era su sonido favorito, y ella gravitaba hacia el cada vez que lo escuchaba.

La voz de su mamá.

Corrió hacia Bella en el momento que la escuchó, y Rose rápidamente descubrió otras formas en que podía escuchar a su mamá. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que podía escuchar a su mamá por teléfono. En un día especialmente difícil, estaba en casa esperando que Toby bajara del autobús de la escuela, mientras Bella estaba en el trabajo, y Rose seguía haciendo gruñidos. No podía entender lo que quería, hasta que la cargué por toda la casa y finalmente apuntó al teléfono.

—¿Mamá? —le pregunté, esperé unos segundos, y después lo señalicé.

Rose asintió, con los ojos llorosos.

Marqué el número de Bella, y en el segundo que ella respondió, Rose se volvió vocal. Solo gruñendo sonidos al azar y estirándose por el teléfono. Lo puse en su oreja, pero no le gustó y se alejó. Ella todavía se estaba acostumbrando a tener algo cerca de sus orejas cuando tenía los audífonos puestos. Puse el teléfono en altavoz, y dejé que madre e hija se conectaran. Bella habló sobre cualquier cosa, sabiendo que nuestra hija solo quería su voz, y no podía culparla. La voz de Bella era hermosa.

El sonido que a Rose más le disgustaba, aparte del ladrido de Buster, era el sonido del agua corriendo. La hora del baño se había convertido rápidamente en un momento frustrante. Ella peleaba para meterse a la bañera, se cubría las orejas y se negaba a entrar. Con el tiempo, comenzamos a llenar la bañera antes de que ella entrara. Sin embargo, en el lado opuesto, le encantaba el sonido del agua salpicando.

Aunque todos estábamos aprendiendo a navegar esta nueva vida, me encantaba verlo todo a través de los ojos de mi hija. Su asombro ante sonidos que por mucho tiempo había dado por sentados, me sorprendió una vez más. A veces solo era un simple sonido en la televisión, o de un juguete. No obstante, cuando sus ojos se agrandaban y su sonrisa se apoderaba de ella; hacía que llegar a este punto por ella, valiera completamente la pena.

Tres semanas después que el implante fue encendido, volvimos al audiólogo. Esa vez, ella estaría despierta para su prueba de audición. Esperábamos que pudiera levantar sus manos al escuchar los sonidos y pasar por una prueba típica. Y lo hizo, aunque se produjeron algunos berrinches y lágrimas, pero lo superamos, y los resultados fueron los que esperábamos. Con el implante coclear y el audífono, estaba escuchando a un nivel del treinta por ciento o cerca de él. Todavía no tenía nada en su izquierdo, pero estábamos felices con lo que tenía, una segunda oportunidad de escuchar. Si, cuando ella fuera mayor y hubiera más tecnología disponible, quería probar algo en su oído izquierdo, lo dejamos a su criterio. Ya había pasado por muchos cambios, y no queríamos cargarla con más hasta que estuviera lista o lo pidiera.

Una semana después de la prueba de audición, nos encontramos con la fonoaudióloga. Su nombre era Carmen, y era paciente y comprensiva. Ella expuso su plan, cómo abordaría ciertas palabras y sonidos, trabajando con Rose lentamente hasta llevarla a donde debería estar para una niña de su edad. Salimos del consultorio con un plan para estar allí dos veces a la semana, treinta minutos cada vez, pero también con materiales para ayudar a Rose en casa.

Un mes de terapia para Rose trajo la mejor sorpresa que no estábamos seguros que alguna vez recibiríamos.

Era justo antes de la hora de dormir y estábamos diciendo buenas noches. Bella acababa de darle un beso a Rose y arroparla, y comenzó a salir de la habitación para apagar la luz. Yo estaba parado justo afuera de la puerta y una pequeña voz apareció justo antes de que mi esposa apagara la luz.

—¡Ma! —dijo nuestra hija en voz no tan baja—. Ma. Ma. Ma. ¡Ma!

Mi corazón se detuvo y me encontré mirando a mi esposa, que ahora tenía lágrimas bajando por su cara y una enorme sonrisa, y eso hizo que mi pecho se llenara de amor.

Bella se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a nuestra hija, atrayéndola a sus brazos y abrazándola. Todo el tiempo, nuestra pequeña Rose siguió diciendo: "Ma".

Quién sabía que una palabra de dos letras podría iluminar nuestro mundo.

E iluminar nuestro mundo ella hizo.

Rose era el mejor regalo que nuestra familia pudo pedir. Ella nos hizo mejores. Ella hizo que nuestro amor pareciera que no podía ser contenido, y no podía. Se desbordaba por toda la casa y la familia.

Mis hijos y mi esposa hacían que esta vida valiera la pena, cada momento, de cada segundo, de cada día. Simplemente perfecto.

Lo que comenzó como un hábito de mi hijo recogiendo hojas que habían caído al suelo para dárselas a su, ahora, mamá, y mi hija que le encantaba jugar en la nieve, me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad son las cosas simples de la vida las que te traen los mejores regalos que causan un mayor impacto en los años venideros.

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Y así llegamos al final. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo? Solo falta el epílogo.

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, Bones1995, solecitopucheta, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Rosy Canul, krisr0405, Jenn Hale, Rocio, tulgarita, Reno Alvarez, cavendano13, Sther Evans, ely, miop, somas, debynoe, Yoliki, lizdayanna, LOQUIBELL, Mar91, Noir Lark, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Saydiss, bbluelilas, May Cullen M, freedom2604, Cary, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Noelia, Debi Campos (Yo solo traduzco la historia, pero estoy segura que la autora estaría agradecida por tus palabras), Adriu, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el epílogo!


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**myonlyheroin**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 12771758 / 1 / Through-The-Snow**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Veinticinco años después.**

Mi hija de ahora veintiocho años estaba frente a un espejo, luciendo como un completo ángel. Su cabello le caía por la espalda, rizos por todas partes. Era tan largo y grueso ahora, que ni siquiera podías notar sus implantes cocleares. Apenas podías notar que ella una vez fue una callada niña sorda. La mayoría se sorprendía cuando lo descubría, y a veces, su voz todavía contenía el sonido de una persona sorda hablando —palabras murmuradas, voz baja, letras faltantes en palabras— pero la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca lo descubrías, a menos que la conocieras.

Me paré detrás de ella, admirando lo lejos que había llegado desde el tiempo en que era esa pequeña niña que se acurrucaba en mí, a la mujer en la que se había convertido. Admiré su largo vestido blanco y sonreí. Las emociones que ni siquiera podía describir comenzaron a burbujear dentro de mí.

Sin embargo, la más destacada era el orgullo. A lo largo de su vida ella le demostró a muchos que estaban equivocados y lo seguía haciendo, sin importar lo que pensaran.

Su mirada se levantó en el espejo mientras sus manos alisaban el vestido.

—Papi. —Su voz tembló con emoción. Se dio la vuelta y me miró, su mano subió para señalizar "te amo" de esa forma tan especial que ella solía hacer cuando tenía dos años y entraba corriendo de la fría nieve.

—¿Sí, mi pequeño amor? —respondí, tratando de sonreír sin dejar caer las lágrimas.

Nunca me cansé de mi apodo para ella, no importaba lo mucho que creciera. Ella siempre fue mi pequeño amor, incluso si la estaba entregando ese día.

—¿Recuerdas esa pelea de nieve cuando finalmente se la devolví a Toby por todos los años que él me atrapó? ¿Directo en la parte posterior de la cabeza? —Su sonrisa era suave y dulce.

—Sí. Era hora, también. Sin embargo, tu hermano no estaba tan feliz. —Solo tomó hasta que Rose tuvo alrededor de cinco años para finalmente atraparlo, y cuando lo hizo, ella soltó la más grande de las carcajadas. Toby se paró allí, luciendo nada contento, sin embargo podías decir que él estaba orgulloso de ella. Ella había estado tratando desde que tenía dos años, de todos modos.

—¿Recuerdas que dijo que se vengaría? —preguntó, agarrando mis manos y deslizando algo dentro.

Levanté la mano y la abrí, encontrando una pequeña bola blanca esponjosa con un pestillo en el exterior. Miré a mi hija, inclinando la cabeza en pregunta.

—Él me compró ese guardapelo. Dijo que lo encontró en una tienda de regalos y le recordó a una bola de nieve. Esta fue su forma de vengarse de mí, supongo, ya que no tenemos peleas de bolas de nieve. Honestamente, creo que solo está molesto de que ahora pueda atraparlo. —Se rio, su pronunciación sonando mucho más fuerte después de años de terapia. Pudo dejar la terapia cuando tenía once años. Estábamos increíblemente orgullosos, y seguíamos estándolo—. Ábrelo, papa.

Así que lo hice. En el interior, encontré un certificado de adopción con una nota adjunta. Reconocí su letra de inmediato.

 **Papá,**

 **En unas cinco semanas, conocerás a Eli. Él me recuerda a Toby y a mí mezclados. Tiene tres años y es completamente sordo. Jason y yo supimos que él sería perfecto para esta familia. No puedo esperar para ayudarle a señalizar abuelo.**

 **Te amo hasta la luna y de vuelta, papi.**

 **Siempre,**

 **Tu pequeño amor.**

Un sollozo se me escapó, mientras la atraía hacia mí, tratando de ser cuidadoso con su cabello, maquillaje y vestido. La abracé, sin querer soltarla, pero sabiendo que una vez que lo hiciera, estaría ganando mucho más.

—No puedo esperar para conocerlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de Jason, y no podría pedir un hombre mejor para ser mi yerno —suspiré, limpiándome la cara—. A lo largo de tu vida, me has dado los mejores regalos. Y esto no es la excepción. También te amo hasta la luna y de vuelta.

Un golpe en la puerta nos separó. Era Toby, vestido con esmoquin. Él había estado casado durante los últimos cinco años, pero todavía no tenía hijos. Se convirtió en un hombre increíble. Ahora era audiólogo, él le atribuía a Rose el elegir ese campo. A lo largo de los años, él nunca había dejado de estar ahí para ella. Estuvo para protegerla de los abusivos, a ayudarla en una ruptura, y para consolarse mutuamente cuando tristemente perdimos a Buster.

Buster tenía catorce años cuando lo llevamos al veterinario y encontraron una enorme masa en su intestino. Probamos quimioterapia y cirugía, pero fue demasiado para nuestro Buster. Bajamos una mañana y descubrimos que él había dejado nuestro mundo en algún momento de la noche. Los niños estaban devastados. Nunca tuvimos otro perro. Nadie podría reemplazar a nuestro Buster.

—Oigan, papá, Rose... mamá dice que es casi la hora. Dice que les ha dado a ti y a papá suficiente tiempo, así que quiere arreglarte por última vez. —Luego entró y cerró la puerta—. Te amo, Rose. Eres todo lo que podría desear en una hermana y algo más. —La abrazó, y después me asintió con la cabeza para que nos fuéramos.

Besé a mi Rose una última vez antes de dejarla para estar con su mamá. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Bella me detuvo, y me atrajo para un beso.

—Tienes un último deber. Tienes que llevar a nuestra hermosa hija por el pasillo. —Deslizó una pequeña botella en mi mano, y miré hacia abajo y noté que era whisky—. Creo que podrías necesitar eso —dijo y comenzó a alejarse mientras se reía.

Demasiado pronto, estaba parado afuera de las oscuras puertas dobles, con el brazo de Rose enlazado con el mío mientras la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar. La apreté a mí una última vez, besando su mejilla suavemente. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, contemplé las caras de todos. Allí estaban Alice y Jasper y sus hijos, los doctores que la ayudaron a convertirse en la mujer que era hoy, y muchos amigos y familiares. Sin embargo, la única cara que resaltaba era la de mi esposa y su sonrisa mientras dábamos cada nuevo paso hacia el nuevo comienzo de mi hija. Miré hacia el altar, y encontré a Jason, señalizándole "te amo" una y otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando levanté el velo de mi hija y puse su mano en el que pronto sería su esposo, pero su sonrisa era una que nunca olvidaría. Parecía como si pudiera iluminar toda la habitación. Justo antes de alejarme, ella se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, papá. Te amo.

Asentí. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Las emociones eran demasiado.

Me senté al lado de Bella y agarré su mano, apretándola tres veces.

Otro capítulo se estaba cerrando, pero el futuro era hermoso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Ahora sí esto es todo. ¿Qué les pareció el epílogo?

 **Agradecimientos:** a la autora que me permitió realizar la traducción, a Daniela por la imagen, a Lety por ayudarme con mis dudas, y a ustedes por leer. Si quieren agradecerle a la autora, ya saben que en EFF encuentran opciones.

Las espero en mi próxima traducción que también es un daddyward.

 **Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Jenn Hale, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Bones1995, Rosy Canul, krisr0405, somas, Adriu, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Reno Alvarez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cary, tulgarita, bbluelilas, debynoe, Noir Lark, terewee, Sther Evans, May Cullen M, cavendano13, Ceci, Rocio, Pao pao, Debi Campos, GraceVronsky, Kabum, Mar91, Saydiss, Tata XOXO, sandy56, LOQUIBELL, alejandra1987, Merce, miop, Jade HSos, Yoliki, Noelia, y los Guest.

¡Hasta la próxima traducción!


End file.
